Χάρι Πότερ  Το Χαμένο Ραβδί Της Ερμιόνης
by enar
Summary: Η ιστορία μας εκτυλίσσεται τον πρώτο χρόνο του Χάρι στο Χόγκουαρτς, το πρωινό αμέσως μετά  απ' την νυχτερινή τιμωρία του Χάρι, της Ερμιόνης, του Νέβιλ και του Ντράκο στο Απαγορευμένο Δάσος. Χαρακτήρες απ τα βιβλία συμμετέχουν στην ιστορία.


Τα κλασικά, δεν μου ανήκει ο χαρακτήρας του Χάρι Πότερ και τα λοιπά, απλά έχω δημιουργήσει το χαρακτήρα της Εύας Κροφτ, καθώς και τα περιστατικά στο συγκεκριμένο κείμενο.

Το έγραψα πριν τέσσερα χρόνια (όταν ήμουν 15) για να πάρω μέρος σ' ένα διαγωνισμό Χάρι Πότερ. Φυσικά, δεν κέρδισα. Τεσπα, απλά το ανέβασα για να το δείτε και να μου πείτε τη γνώμη σας!

Α, λόγω της τότε ηλικίας μου ο τρόπος που γράφω είναι επηρεασμένος από την Ρόουλινγκ...

Απολαύστε το(;)

Το χαμένο ραβδί της Ερμιόνης

Απ' ότι φάνηκε το πρωινό που ακολούθησε μετά το περιστατικό στο Απαγορευμένο δάσος, αποδείχθηκε η συνέχεια εκείνης της περιπέτειας.

Ο Χάρι και ο Ρον είχαν ήδη φτάσει, μαζί με το Νέβιλ, στην τραπεζαρία, όταν είδαν την Ερμιόνη να έρχεται φουριόζα προς το μέρος τους, με μια έκφραση ανησυχίας χαραγμένη στο πρόσωπό της.

«Καλημέρα!» της φώναξε ο Νέβιλ εύθυμα που φαινόταν να μην είχε καταλάβει ότι κάτι την απασχολούσε. «Ωραία μέρα η σημερινή, έτσι δεν είν...», όμως προτού προλάβει να ολοκληρώσει την φράση του, ο Χάρι και ο Ρον του έγνεψαν να σταματήσει και εκείνος, μην έχοντας τι άλλο να κάνει, έκατσε σιωπηλός στη θέση του, παρακολουθώντας τη συζήτηση του Σίμους Μίλιγκαν με τον Ντιν Τόμας, όπου ο Ντιν υποστήριζε πως το Κουίντιτς δεν πιάνει μία μπροστά στο ποδόσφαιρο, ενώ ο Σίμους Μίλιγκαν συνέχιζε να μην καταλαβαίνει ποια ήταν η σημασία ενός παιχνιδιού με μία μόνο μπάλα και χωρίς κανένας από τους παίκτες να μην είναι πάνω σε σκουπόξυλο.

«Τι συμβαίνει;», ρώτησαν ο Χάρι και ο Ρον μαζί την Ερμιόνη.

«Δεν... δεν... βρίσκω το ραβδί μου», είπε η Ερμίονη και ο Χάρι συνειδητοποίησε πως για πρώτη φορά την άκουγε να κομπιάζει και στη φωνή της διέκρινε ένα ελαφρύ τρέμουλο.

«Πρέπει να το έχασα στο δάσος, όταν τρέξαμε προς το μέρος σου για να δούμε τι συνέβη...», συνέχισε εκείνη κοιτάζοντας το Χάρι ενώ είχε γίνει χλωμή.

«Έλα τώρα! Και γι' αυτό στεναχωριέσαι;» της είπε ο Ρον χαρούμενα ενώ άλειφε μία φέτα ψωμί με μαρμελάδα βατόμουρο. «Θα ψάξουμε να το βρούμε!». Έκανε μια παύση για να κόψει μια μπουκιά απ' τη φέτα του και αφού κατάπιε συνέχισε κοιτάζοντάς την ενώ μια κηλίδα από βούτυρο και μαρμελάδα δέσποζε περήφανα στην άκρη της μύτης του. «Ο Φρεντ και ο Τζορτζ έχουν πάει άπειρες φορές στο Απαγορευμένο δάσος και είμαι σίγουρος πως ξέρουν χίλια δυο περάσματα που θα οδηγούν κρυφά εκεί και...Μα, Ερμιόνη; Με προσέχεις;» τη ρώτησε όταν είδε ότι δεν τον παρακολουθούσε.

Όντως, η Ερμιόνη, φαινόταν να έχει ξεχάσει για λίγο το πρόβλημά της, γιατί κοίταζε σ' ένα σημείο ακριβώς πάνω από τα κεφάλια του Χάρι και του Ρον. Εκείνοι γύρισαν και έμειναν και αυτοί να κοιτάζουν το σημείο που κοίταζε κι η Ερμιόνη πριν από λίγο. Εκεί στεκόταν ένα κορίτσι που τους χαμογελούσε σαν τους ήξερε, πράγμα απίθανο γιατί εκείνοι δεν την ήξεραν, και φαινόταν να έχει ακούσει την όλη συζήτηση.

Και τα τρία παιδιά είχαν παγώσει, στη θέα του κοριτσιού, αλλά ούτε και εκείνο έκανε κάτι για να αποφορτιστεί η φορτισμένη μέχρι τότε ατμόσφαιρα. Μετά όμως από μερικά δευτερόλεπτα, που στα τρία παιδιά φάνηκαν αιώνες, τους πλησίασε και κάθισε δίπλα στο Ρον. «Γεια!»,τους χαιρέτησε σε ξέγνοιαστο τόνο το κορίτσι. «Με λένε Εύα Κροφτ και άκουσα τυχαία τη συζήτησή σας, πως δηλαδή σκοπεύετε να πάτε στο Δάσος...», συνέχισε στον ίδιο τόνο που τους είχε χαιρετήσει και στην αρχή η κοπέλα. Ήταν περίπου τρία χρόνια μεγαλύτερή τους, με καστανά, μέχρι τη μέση μαλλιά, πιασμένα σφιχτά αλογοουρά στη βάση του σβέρκου της.

«Ναι, γιατί όμως εσύ ενδιαφέρεσαι;», τη ρώτησε καχύποπτα ο Χάρι.

«Απλά, ψάχνω να εκμεταλλευτώ κάποια ευκαιρία για να ξαναπάω εκεί...», του απάντησε το κορίτσι αδιάφορα, σαν να είχε ξεστομίσει μόλις το πιο συνηθισμένο πράγμα στον κόσμο.

«Ψάχνεις αφορμή για να ξαναπάς εκεί μέσα;», τη ρώτησε με γουρλωμένα τα μάτια ο Ρον που δεν μπορούσε να πιστέψει στα αυτιά του αυτό που μόλις τους είχε πει το κορίτσι..

Η Εύα τον κοίταξε εξεταστικά και το βλέμμα της σταμάτησε πρώτα στα κατακόκκινα μαλλιά του και ύστερα στη μύτη του και τον κοίταξε ειρωνικά μα και συνάμα χαρούμε- να.

«Αν ήμουν στη θέση σου, θα έτρωγα το ψωμί με τη μαρμελάδα με το στόμα... Δεν φαίνεται να καταφέρνεις και πολλά με τη μύτη σου...» του είπε το ίδιο ειρωνικά με το βλέμμα που του έριξε πρώτα.

Ο Ρον, έχοντας καταλάβει προς τι ο ειρωνικός τόνος στην φωνή της, σκούπισε βιαστικά την μύτη του κοκκινίζοντας και την κοίταξε θυμωμένος.

«Δεν μας χρειάζεται η βοήθειά σου!» της είπε θυμωμένα ο Ρον, προσθέτοντας: «Μπορούμε και μόνοι μας να τα καταφέρουμε μια χαρά. Γι' αυτό να μη σε κρατάμε!»

Εκείνη του έριξε ξανά μια ήρεμη ματιά φανερώνοντας ότι δεν είχε πτοηθεί καθόλου απ' αυτά που της είπε, και μετά του χαμογέλασε ζωηρά. «Εσύ πρέπει να είσαι ο Ρον Ουέσλι, έτσι δεν είναι; Αν δεν κάνω λάθος, τα μαλλιά σου, προδίδουν την ταυτότητά σου, μικρέ! Πάντως», είπε γυρνώντας στους άλλους δύο της παρέας, αψηφώντας τον Ρον που έβραζε από θυμό, μόνο και μόνο για το προσωνύμιο: «μικρός»: «εγώ μπορώ να σας οδηγήσω με ασφάλεια αν θέλετε μέσα από συγκεκριμένα κρυφά περάσματα, και χωρίς να διακινδυνέψετε, ούτε στιγμή να σας δει κάποιος καθηγητής...»

«Δεν μας χρειάζεται, σου το είπαμε»,της απάντησε ο Χάρι κοφτά θέλοντας να συμπαρασταθεί στον φίλο του. «Ξέρουμε κάποια άτομα που θα μας βοηθήσουν και είμαι σίγουρος πως εσύ δεν ξέρεις ούτε τα μισά απ' τα περάσματα που ξέρουν εκείνοι...», συνέχισε, αλλά δεν πρόλαβε να ολοκληρώσει την πρότασή του.

«Σας διαβεβαιώνω ότι ξέρω τα περάσματα που ξέρουν ο Φρεντ και ο Τζορτζ Ουέλσλι, πολύ πριν τα μάθουν εκείνοι, γιατί εγώ ήμουν εκείνη που τους τα υπέδειξα... Αν φυσικά εννοείται αυτούς...» τους είπε περιφρονητικά η Εύα ενώ παρακολουθούσε με φανερή ευχαρίστηση τα σαστισμένα απ' την είδηση πρόσωπα των τριών μικρότερων παιδιών.

«Αποκλείεται!» φώναξε με πείσμα ο Ρον μα με την σαστιμάρα ακόμα αποτυπωμένη στο πρόσωπό του.

«Τι ακριβώς αποκλείεται, Ρον;» ακούστηκε μια αγορίστικη φωνή ακριβώς από πίσω του και όλοι γύρισαν αντικρίζοντας τα δύο δίδυμα, μεγαλύτερα αδέρφια του Ρον, τον Φρεντ και τον Τζορτζ.

«Α, βλέπω ότι γνωρίσατε την Εύα, ε; Πολύ μεγάλος μπελάς, δε συμφωνείτε;» είπε χαρωπά ο Φρεντ και κάθισε δίπλα στην Εύα χαμογελώντας της αθώα, ενώ ο Τζορτζ καθόταν δίπλα στο Χάρι.

«Λοιπόν; Τι αποκλείεται, Ρον; Αποκλείεται να είναι η Εύα τόσος μεγάλος μπελάς όσο νομίζουμε;» συνέχισε ο Φρεντ τα πειράγματα που όμως δεν είχαν κανένα αντίκτυπο από τη μεριά της Εύας.

«Όσο γι' αυτό, δεν αποκλείεται τίποτα..» απάντησε ο Ρον. «Γι' αλλού απευθυνόταν το αποκλείεται. Η Εύα μας έλεγε ότι και καλά εκείνη ήταν που σας έμαθε τα περάσματα του Χόγκουαρτς πρώτη και...»

«Μα ούτε αυτό αποκλείεται, όσο και αν δεν θέλουμε να το παραδεχτούμε, αλλά επειδή είμαστε δίκαιοι το παραδεχόμαστε. Όντως η Εύα μας έδειξε τα περάσματα που υπάρχουν στο Χόγκουαρτς και μάλιστα. ορισμένα απ' αυτά οδηγούν στο Χόγκσμιτ μάλιστα, το χωριό που κατοικείται εξ ολοκλήρου από μάγους...» είπε ο Τζορτζ και η σκυθρωπή έκφραση που είχε τη στιγμή που παραδεχόταν την αλήθεια στα λόγια της Εύας, είχε γίνει ονειροπόληση για το φημισμένο χωριό.

«Μα δεν μπορεί!»φώναξε απηυδισμένος ο Ρον ενώ είχε σηκωθεί απότομα απ' τη θέση του και παραλίγο να έριχνε κάτω την Εύα, που τρόμαξε με την ξαφνική αντίδραση του Ρον, αν δεν την συγκρατούσε ο Φρεντ.

«Μα και βέβαια μπορεί! Αφού σας το είπα!» είπε με περήφανο ύφος η Εύα μόλις διατήρησε για τα καλά και πάλι την ισορροπία της.

«Μα πώς...;»ψέλλισε ο Ρον.

«Ω, είναι μεγάλη ιστορία...» έκανε με θεατρινίστικο τρόπο ο Φρεντ, ακουμπώντας το δεξί του χέρι στο στήθος όπως γινόταν στα χρόνια του Διαφωτισμού η απαγγελία των ποιημάτων. «Ήμασταν πρωτοετείς σαν και εσάς τα μαθητούδια, όταν η Εύα είχε χώσει ξανά την μύτη της στις υποθέσεις μας έχοντας προφασιστεί πως άκουσε τυχαία καθώς περνούσε τη συζήτησή μας..»

«Πως σχεδιάζαμε δηλαδή να πάμε στο Απαγορευμένο Δάσος...» συνέχισε διακόπτοντας τον Φρεντ, ο Τζορτζ.

«Α, δεν είναι δηλαδή η πρώτη φορά που ακούει "τυχαία" μια συζήτηση για επίσκεψη στο Απαγορευμένο δάσος..» είπε δηκτικά η Ερμιόνη κι η Εύα έδειξε να κατσουφιάζει με όλες τις λεπτομερείς αποκαλύψεις των διδύμων.

«Όχι, βέβαια!» πήρε πάλι το λόγο ο Φρεντ. «Έτσι λοιπόν είχε έρθει και μας είχε βρει, λέγοντάς μας ότι ήξερε εκείνη κάποιο πέρασμα, κάποια κρυφή έξοδο αν θέλετε, που οδηγούσε εκεί που εμείς θέλαμε να πάμε, υπό τον όρο να την παίρναμε μαζί μας...»

«Α! Ώστε ήθελε κι ανταλλάγματα!» πετάχτηκε για άλλη μια φορά ο Ρον απ' τη θέση του φωνάζοντας.

«Φυσικά, εμείς δε θέλαμε» συνέχισε ο Τζορτζ, «γιατί ήταν κορίτσι». Λέγοντας αυτό γύρισε και κοίταξε με νόημα το Φρεντ και του έδειξε την έκφραση της Εύας που ήταν πιο σκοτεινή κι απ' την πιο κρύα νύχτα του Δεκέμβρη. Εκείνη, τους κοίταξε αγριεμένη και οι δίδυμοι γύρισαν στα υπόλοιπα παιδιά της παρέας, με κάτι διαβολικά χαμόγελα χαραγμένα στο πρόσωπό τους και συνέχισαν την αφήγηση.

«Σαν κορίτσι λοιπόν που ήταν» συνέχισαν γελώντας σ' αυτό το σημείο ξανά, «πιστεύαμε πως θα άρχιζε να ξεφωνίζει με το παραμικρό έντομο που θα συναντούσαμε στο δρόμο, καταλήγωντας έτσι να μας πιάσει αυτός ο ανακατοσούρης ο Φιλτς!» είπε ο Τζορτζ.

«Όμως, το ότι ήξερε κάποιο πέρασμα για το Δάσος, μας προβλημάτισε ως προς αυτό το θέμα κι έτσι αποφασίσαμε να κάνουμε μία περαιτέρω έρευνα γι' αυτό το περίεργο κορίτσι..»

«Και τελικά αποδείχτηκε πως για τα ξεφωνήματα, κάναμε μεγάλο λάθος..»παραδέχτηκε κάπως απρόθυμα ο Φρεντ. «Γιατί μάθαμε πως πριν έρθει να μας βρει και να μας ζητήσει να τη συνοδεύσουμε»και σ' αυτό το σημείο ο Φρεντ τόνισε τη φωνή του σαν να ήθελε να δείξει πως τους ζητούσε να τη συνοδεύσουν σε κάποιο χορό ή κάτι παρόμοιο, «...Μάθαμε λοιπόν πως είχε ξαναπάει στο Απαγορευμένο δάσος, τις πρώτες κιόλας βδομάδες της παραμονής της στο Χόγκουαρτς, αλλά είχε εισχωρήσει πολύ βαθιά στο δάσος, πράγμα που είχε σαν αποτέλεσμα να συναντήσει κάποια απ' τα γλυκύτατα πλάσματα που κατοικούν εκεί μέσα...» πρόσθεσε μελιστάλαχτα ο Φρεντ κοιτάζοντας συνωμοτικά τον Τζορτζ που του έγνεφε ενθαρρυντικά..

«Λυκάνθρωποι...» είπε ξαφνικά με απάθεια η Εύα, μπαίνοντας και εκείνη στην κουβέντα..

«Ναι, ναι, αυτά τα πλασματάκια εννοούσε ο Φρεντ! Όπως καταλαβαίνετε δεν είναι κι απ' τις καλύτερες εμπειρίες που μπορεί να έχει ένας πρωτοετής και μάλιστα γένους θηλυκού...» συνέχισε ο Τζορτζ σε πειραχτικό πάλι προς την Εύα τόνο, «όχι τουλάχιστον όπως θεωρούν τις καλές εμπειρίες οι μαθητές εδώ...» πρόσθεσε.

«Ναι! Τουλάχιστον δεν είναι όπως τις θεωρούμε εμείς, έτσι Τζορτζ; Ακόμα δεν είχα με την τύχη να δούμε έναν λυκάνθρωπο, πόσο μάλλον ολόκληρη συνάντηση που είχε την τύχη να δει η Εύα..» ξαναπήρε το λόγο ο Φρεντ μιλώντας όσο το δυνατόν περισσότερο μπορούσε με ένα νοσταλγικό τόνο στη φωνή του.

Η Εύα τους κοιτούσε μουτρωμένη που είχαν εκμεταλλευτεί την όλη κατάσταση για να της θυμίσουν μία απ' τις χειρότερες εμπειρίες της στο Χογκουαρτς και μονολόγησε: «..αγόρια..» περιφρονητικά.

«Έτσι λοιπόν, αφού πειστήκαμε πως δεν θα μας δημιουργούσε κάποιο πρόβλημα όσον αφορά τους καθηγητές, δεχτήκαμε να την πάρουμε μαζί μας για να μας υποδείξει το πέρασμα που είχε χρησιμοποιήσει και εκείνη...» συνέχισε ο Τζορτζ ακάθεκτος.

«Μα, καλά, αφού είχε πάει μόνη της την πρώτη φορά, γιατί ήθελε τότε να πάει μαζί σας αφού είχε ήδη πάρει μια ιδέα απ' το δάσος;» ρώτησε απορημένος ο Χάρι.

«Πιστεύω πως το κατάλληλο άτομο για να του απαντήσει είμαι εγώ, Φρεντ...» είπε η Εύα πριν προλάβει να μιλήσει ο δίδυμος αδερφός του Τζορτζ.

«Κόντεψα να πεθάνω εκείνη τη νύχτα που είχα πάει μόνη μου μέσα στο δάσος.. Δεν ήμουν αρκετά δυνατή τότε αφού ήταν οι πρώτες μόλις βδομάδες στη σχολή και δεν ήξερα τα απαραίτητα ξόρκια για να μπορώ να υπερασπιστώ άνετα τον εαυτό μου. Απ' την άλλη, ήθελα πάρα πολύ να επισκεφτώ ξανά το Δάσος..» συνέχισε με νοσταλγία η Εύα και αφού είδε πως όλοι ήταν έτοιμοι να τη ρωτήσουν το λόγο για τον οποίο ήθελε να πάει εκεί, πρόσθεσε χαρωπά: «..έτσι, σκέφτηκα πως θα έπρεπε να βρω κάποιους που να μην έχουν ενδοιασμούς για μια επίσκεψη εκεί.. Έτσι λοιπόν είχα πει τότε στον εαυτό μου πως στάθηκα πολύ τυχερή που είχα βρει δύο παιδιά, που δεν έπρεπε καν να τα πείσω να πάμε, αφού σκόπευαν να πάνε μόνοι τους. Ναι, ήμουν πολύ τυχερή που βρήκα τ' αδέρφια σου, Ρον.. Γιατί, σκέφτηκα, τρεις μάγοι σίγουρα θα ήταν καλύτερα από έναν...»

«Και μάλιστα, όταν αυτός ο ένας είναι πρωτοετής!» πρόσθεσε πρόσχαρα ο Φρεντ κοιτάζοντας χαμογελαστά την Εύα.

«Έτσι, πήγαμε!» μίλησε τώρα ο Τζορτζ.

«Και να ήταν μόνο μια φορά!» συνέχισε ξανά ο Φρεντ. «Είχαμε πάει άλλες δυο – τρεις φορές προτού μας κάνει τσακωτούς ο Χάγκριντ... Αλλά αυτό δεν μας σταμάτησε... Έτσι δεν είναι;» είπε και κοίταξε με νόημα την Εύα η οποία του ανταπέδωσε χαμογελώντας το βλέμμα.

«Καταλήξαμε λοιπόν στο συμπέρασμα ότι ορισμένα κορίτσια διαφέρουν απ' τα υπό-λοιπα που το μόνο που ξέρουν να κάνουν είναι να ασχολούνται με τα μαλλιά και με τα ρούχα τους...»

«Ναι, όντως... Η Εύα ασχολείται εκτός αυτών και με άλλα πράγματα» πετάχτηκε ξανά πειραχτικά ο Φρεντ, όμως η Εύα έδειχνε ν' αδιαφορεί παντελώς για τα όσα ειπώθηκαν από 'κείνον.

«Κι έτσι λοιπόν, κάθε φορά που ετοιμάζουμε κάποια..."ζαβολιά", έχουμε κι έναν θηλυκό συνεργό που μας βοηθάει και μάλιστα τις περισσότερες φορές, η βοήθειά της μας έχει φανεί πολύτιμη..»

Ο Ρον κοίταξε έκπληκτος πρώτα τον Τζορτζ και μετά τον Φρεντ που κούνησε το κεφάλι σκυθρωπός για να του επιβεβαιώσει τα λόγια του αδερφού τους. «Όσο ντροπιαστικό κι αν ακούγεται» έκανε θρηνητικά στον Ρον, «είναι δυστυχώς η ωμή αλήθεια...»

«Και γιατί δεν μου το είχατε πει αυτό;» ρώτησε ο Ρον θυμωμένα τ' αδέρφια του όταν τελικά συνήλθε απ' την έκπληξη.

«Γιατί δεν μας ρώτησες ποτέ πραγματικά..» του είπε περιπαιχτικά ο Φρεντ κουνώντας υποτιμητικά το δάχτυλό του πάνω απ' την μύτη του Ρον. «Σου είπαμε απλά ότι πήγαμε στο Απαγορευμένο δάσος, αλλά δε θυμάμαι να μας είχες ρωτήσει αν ήμαστε με παρέα, καλά τα λέω, Τζορτζ;» ρώτησε τον δίδυμο αδερφό του.

«Άριστα!» φώναξε με ενθουσιασμό ο Τζορτζ και χειροκρότησε κάνοντας τον Ρον να κατσουφιάσει ακόμα περισσότερο.

«Το θέμα μας είναι τώρα, που επιτέλους λύθηκε η απορία σας γύρω απ' το αν είμαι ή όχι άξια εμπιστοσύνης..» είπε πειραγμένη η Εύα στα τρία μικρότερα παιδιά, «..αν δεχεστε τελικά την πρότασή μου σας οδηγήσω κρυφά στο Απαγορευμένο Δάσος..» πρόσθεσε..

Η Ερμιόνη, ο Ρον και ο Χάρι έδειχναν σκεπτικοί και για κάμποσα λεπτά δεν μιλούσε κανένας μεταξύ τους, αλλά οι δίδυμοι έσπασαν πάλι τη σιωπή με το χαρακτηριστικό τονο στις φωνές τους όταν ετοιμάζονταν να κάνουν κάποια σκανδαλιά.

«Μα είναι να το σκέφτεστε;! Θα πάμε ασυζητητί! Απόψε κιόλας που έχει και πανσέληνο, θυμάσαι που το είχαμε πει στο περασμένο μάθημα της αστρολογίας, Τζορτζ, όταν βλέπαμε τις κινήσεις των πλανητών στον πυργίσκο;» είπε χαρωπά ο Φρεντ και πρόσθεσε: «Μπορεί να συναντήσουμε επιτέλους κάποιον λυκάνθρωπο..» αλλά δεν παρατήρησε πως όταν το είχε πει αυτό, η Εύα έγινε για μια στιγμή κατάχλομη.

«Δε νομίζω πως ο λόγος που θέλουμε να πάμε εκεί ενδείκνυται για νυχτερινό περίπατο..» είπε σκεφτική η Ερμιόνη. «Θέλω να ψάξω να βρω το ραβδί μου... Το έχασα χθες το βράδυ εκεί όταν είχαμε πάει για την τιμωρία που μας είχε βάλει η καθηγήτρια ΜακΓκόναγκαλ και οι γονείς μου είναι Μάγκλ, οπότε αν δεν είμαι εγώ κοντά τους δεν μπορούν να βρουν το δρόμο να πάνε μόνοι τους στην Διαγώνιο Αλέα για να μπορέσουν να μου πάρουν ένα καινούριο...» είπε κατσουφιάζοντας τώρα η Ερμιόνη.

«Καλά, δεν είναι εκεί το θέμα μας!» είπε νευριασμένα τώρα η Εύα.. «Τελικά θέλετε να σας οδηγήσω, ναι ή όχι; Φαίνεται ότι ο Φρεντ και ο Τζορτζ σχεδιάζουν νυχτερινούς περιπάτους και ρομαντικά ραντεβουδάκια στο δάσος, δε λέω καλά, Φρεντ; Μήπως σκο- πεύεις να ζητήσεις απ' την Τσο Τσανγκ να σε συνοδεύσει στο δάσος για να της δείξεις πόσο ωραία ουρλιάζουν αυτά τα τεράστια χνουδωτά πλασματάκια που τόσο λατρεύεις;.» του πέταξε ειρωνικά και μία έκφραση θριάμβου απλώθηκε στο λευκό πρόσωπό της όταν κατάλαβε πως τον είχε χτυπήσει στο σημείο που πονούσε περισσότερο.

Η Ερμιόνη φάνηκε προβληματισμένη για μια στιγμή όμως μετά το πρόσωπό της ξαστέρωσε και είπε αποφασιστικά: «Ναι! Πρέπει να βρω το ραβδί μου πάση θυσία!»

«Ωραία!» είπε ενθουσιασμένη η Εύα. «Θα αποφασίσω ποιο είναι το καλύτερο πέρασμα που μπορεί να μας βγάλει αρκετά κοντά στο Δάσος ώστε να μη διακινδυνέψουμε περίεργα βλέμματα και θα σας συναντήσω στην αίθουσα αναψυχής του Γκρίφιντορ για να σας προειδοποιήσω. Σύμφωνοι;»

«Ε, για μισό λεπτό!» φώναξε θυμωμένος ο Φρεντ που είχε ξαναβρεί την ενθουσίωδη του διάθεση μετά απ' το πιπεράτο σχόλιο της Εύας. «Νομίζετε πως μας αποκλείσατε απ' το παιχνίδι; Κάνετε λάθος! Εύα, μήπως το παίζεις πάλι γενναία όπως έκανες πριν από τρία χρόνια; Ε; Όχι κοπέλα μου, μαζί θα αποφασίσουμε ποιο πέρασμα θα προτιμήσουμε και όλοι μαζί θα πάμε στο Δάσος! Καλύτερα έξι μάγοι από τέσσερις!» πρόσθεσε και σηκώθηκε με ύφος κατακτητή από το τραπέζι.

«Λοιπόν, εμείς πρέπει να πηγαίνουμε τώρα. Έχουμε φίλτρα πρώτη ώρα και δε θέλουμε να μας δηλητηριάσει ο Σνέιπ..» ξαναμίλησε ο Φρεντ.. «Τα λέμε την ώρα του μεσημεριανού!» είπε και σηκώθηκε μαζί με τον Τζορτζ. Ο Τζορτζ προχώρησε μπροστά ενώ ο Φρεντ έσερνε μαζί του την Εύα που αρνιόταν πεισματικά να έρθουν με το ζόρι στην αναζήτηση.

«Ε, λοιπόν, είναι απίστευτοι και οι τρεις, έτσι;» είπε ο Χάρι στον Ρον και στην Ερμιόνη ενώ συνέχιζαν το πρωινό τους.

«Εμένα μου λες;» του απάντησε ο Ρον αγανακτισμένος. «Ζω με τους δύο... "απίστευτους" και αφού γνώρισα και την τρίτη δεν απορώ που κάνουν μαζί ό,τι ζαβολιά τους έρθει!»

«Εμένα δε μου φαίνονται πάντως πως είναι όλα μέλι - γάλα μεταξύ τους..» είπε η Ερμι- όνη σκεπτική.

«Μπα, έτσι κάνουν και μεταξύ τους. Κοντράρονται συνέχεια.. Η μαμά αγανακτεί συνέχεια με τους καβγάδες που στήνουν μεταξύ τους κάθε τόσο για να έχουν αφορμή να χρησιμοποιούν πυροτεχνήματα...»πρόσθεσε ο Ρον ενώ ήπιε με μιας το χυμό κολοκύθας που είχε απομείνει στο ποτήρι του.

«Πάντως είναι πολύ φασαριόζοι και αδιόρθωτοι» είπε περιφρονητικά η Ερμιόνη αλλά μετά θυμήθηκε πως πριν γίνουν φίλοι με τον Χάρι και το Ρον έκαναν ακριβώς τα ίδια και πως τα πειράγματα και οι μικροκαβγάδες δεν έλειπαν απ' την φιλία τους γι' αυτό συνέχισε σιωπηλή μα χαμογελαστή το πρωινό της.

Η μέρα μέχρι το μεσημέρι πέρασε γρήγορα. Η ανησυχία της Ερμιόνης για το ραβδί της την είχε προς το παρών εγκαταλείψει, γιατί τα σημερινά μαθήματά τους δεν είχαν να κάνουν με τη χρησιμοποίηση των ραβδιών τους. Μόλις τελείωσαν το πρωινό τους, τα τρία μικρότερα παιδιά έφυγαν για τα μαθήματά τους. Είχαν μόνο τρεις ώρες μάθημα εκείνη την ημέρα. Την πρώτη ώρα είχαν βοτανολογία όπου η καθηγήτρια Σπράουτ τους έμαθε τις θεραπευτικές ικανότητες του δηλητηριώδους κισσού, την δεύτερη ώρα είχαν ιστορία της μαγείας με το φάντασμα του καθηγητή Μπινς όπου ήταν άλλη μια βαρετή ώρα με διάφορους παράξενους μάγους και τελώνια και την τελευταία ώρα είχαν τα φίλτρα, όπου ο καθηγητής Σνέιπ έκανε για άλλη μια φορά δύσκολη τη ζωή του Χάρι, αφαιρώντας 5 βαθμούς από το Γκρίφιντορ, επειδή το φίλτρο του για την εξουδετέρωση του λόξυγκα δεν ήταν κόκκινο αλλά είχε πάρει μια απόχρωση του πορτοκαλί.

Η Εύα, ο Φρεντ και ο Τζορτζ είχαν κοινά μαθήματα τα φίλτρα την πρώτη ώρα όπου ο Φρεντ και η Εύα συμφιλιώθηκαν ξανά και σαν ένδειξη της συμφιλίωσής τους τίναξαν τη χύτρα του Μάρκους Φιλντ ρίχνοντας μέσα ένα πυροτέχνημα κατασκευασμένο αποκλειστικά από τους διδύμους Ουέσλι. Στη συνέχεια είχαν ξόρκια και μεταμορφώσεις πάλι σαν κοινά μαθήματα ενώ η Εύα είχε τελευταίο ένα μάθημα επιλογής, την αριθμολογία και ο Φρεντ με τον Τζορτζ τη μαγκλολογία.

Όταν επιτέλους τα μαθήματα τελείωσαν και ήρθε η ώρα για το μεσημεριανό φαγητό, η πρωινή συντροφιά ξανάσμιξε στην τραπεζαρία. Τα έξι παιδιά αντάλλαξαν συνωμοτικές ματιές καθώς κάθονταν στις θέσεις τους, μακριά η μία συντροφιά απ' την άλλη για να μην κινήσουν υποψίες σιγοψιθυρίζοντας μεταξύ τους.

Ο Χάρι, ο Ρον και η Ερμιόνη παρατήρησαν τα τρία μεγαλύτερα παιδιά που είχαν πιάσει κουβέντα με τον Λι Τζόρνταν και ο Χάρι κατάλαβε πως μιλούσαν συνθηματικά γύρω απ' το ποιο πέρασμα θα ήταν καλύτερο να πάρουν για να τους εξυπηρετήσει περισσότερο.

«Εγώ προτείνω να χρησιμοποιήσουμε εκείνο πίσω απ' το άγαλμα του Ακέφαλου Καβαλάρη», είπε με ψιθυριστή φωνή η Εύα. «Είναι το πιο κοντινό στον κοιτώνα μας και δε θα χρειαστεί να μας πάρουν είδηση. Θα διαλέξουμε μια ώρα που οι περισσότεροι κοιμούνται ή κάνουν βόλτες στο κάστρο. Τις μεσημεριανές ώρες δεν μένει κανείς στην αίθουσα αναψυχής μας και μας βολεύει αυτό» συνέχισε αποφασιστικά, συμπληρώνοντας: «Και, οι πιθανότητες να μας δει κάποιος καθηγητής είναι μηδαμινές..»

«Μπα, ξέχασες ότι η καθ. ΜακΓκόναγκαλ γυροφέρνει συνέχεια στον κοιτώνα μας σαν υπεύθυνη που είναι; Όλο και κάτι έχει να μας πει όταν πάμε να φύγουμε για κάποιο απαγορευμένο μέρος, σαν να το ξέρει..» είπε ο Τζορτζ επιφυλακτικά.

«Α! Το βρήκα!» φώναξε ο Φρεντ αλλά μετά χαμήλωσε αμέσως τη φωνή του. «Καλύτερα να χρησιμοποιήσουμε εκείνη που είναι κάτω στα μπουντρούμια!»

«Τρελάθηκες;;;» ήταν η σειρά της Εύας να φωνάξει αγανακτισμένη. «Σ' αυτήν που την προηγούμενη φορά παραλίγο να μας κάνει ο Σνέιπ τσακωτούς καθώς βγαίναμε; Αν δεν ήμουν εγώ να τον απασχολήσω για το φιδόχορτο που τάχα χρειαζόμουν, τώρα θα ήμασταν στα σπίτια μας προσπαθώντας να μάθουμε ξόρκια με διαφημιστικά φυλλάδια!»

«Πόσες φορές πρέπει να μας το πεις αυτό;!;! Εντάξει, σ' ευχαριστούμε που έσωσες γι' άλλη μια φορά το τομάρι μας, αλλά δε σημαίνει αυτό ότι πρέπει να το λες σαν να τα έβαλες με τον Ξέρεις- Ποιον και να κοκορεύεσαι!» της πέταξε μουτρωμένος και νευριασμένος ο Φρεντ.

«Πας καλά; Ποιος κοκορεύεται;!; Εγώ ή εσύ που συνέχεια το κάνεις θέμα για την πρώτη φορά που μας έπιασε ο Χάγκριντ; "Εγώ κατάφερα να τον πείσω ότι μπερδευτήκαμε και αντί να πάμε στο θερμοκήπιο μπήκαμε στο δάσος"! Πιο ηλίθια δικαιολογία δεν μπορούσες να σκεφτείς!» του είπε με χαμηλωμένη φωνή αλλά που έβραζε από θυμό η Εύα.

«Έπιασε πάντως!» της είπε θιγμένος ο Φρεντ και της έβγαλε τη γλώσσα.

«Ωχ, σταματήστε πια! Σαν μωρά κάνετε συνέχεια! Εσύ Φρεντ, σταμάτα, για την ώρα και, Εύα, επειδή έτυχε να περνά από κει ο Σνέιπ μια φορά δε σημαίνει ότι θα ξαναπεράσει. Σπάνια μπαίνει στην τάξη όταν δεν έχει μάθημα, απλά εκείνη τη φορά είχε τύχει να ξεχάσει κάτι...» μπήκε στην μέση για να τους χωρίσει ο Τζορτζ.

«Εγώ συμφωνώ με τον Φρεντ» είπε ο Λι Τζόρνταν μπαίνοντας δυναμικά στην κουβέντα. «Το να πάρετε εκείνο το πέρασμα είναι πολύ καλύτερο γιατί θα σας βγάλει κατευθείαν στην αρχή του δάσους και θα...»

«Εσύ τι θες και ανακατεύεσαι;» τον ρώτησε τότε περιφρονητικά η Εύα. «Αφού δεν ξέρεις να μη μιλάς!» φώναξε. «Η έξοδος που έχετε σκεφτεί βγάζει στην αρχή του δάσους... Και μάλιστα στο ακριβές σημείο που βρίσκεται η καλύβα του Χάγκριντ! Και να είσαι σίγουρος, Φρεντ, πως αυτή τη φορά αν μας πιάσει ο Χάγκριντ δε θα χάψει τα παραμύθια σου!» συνέχισε στον ίδιο τόνο η Εύα.

«Τα λες αυτά επειδή δεν το σκέφτηκες εσύ απ' την αρχή, να γιατί τα λες!» της πέταξε δηκτικά ο Λι Τζόρνταν αφότου σταμάτησε εκείνη να μιλά. «Και γι' αυτό θέλεις να βρεις κάποιο ελάττωμα στην απόφασή μας!...»

«Την απόφασή _σας_; Από πότε αποφασίζεις εσύ για κάτι που θα κάνουν κάποιοι άλλοι; Αλλά βέβαια! Θα έλεγες τα πάντα για να τους υποστηρίξεις. Και ξέρω γιατί τους υποστηρίζεις! Γιατί είναι αγόρια, γι' αυτό! Δεν μετράει που έχω δίκιο, όχι! Μετράει μόνο το ότι είμαι κορίτσι και αφού είμαι κορίτσι έχω άδικο, σωστά;» του είπε η Εύα και ο τόνος της φωνής της άρχισε να ανεβαίνει ανησυχητικά.

«Ε, άμα θες να ξέρεις, ναι! Ένα κορίτσι δεν μπορεί να ξέρει πια, καλά, κάτι στο οποίο τα αγόρια έχουν τα πρωτεία! Εντάξει;» συνέχισε ο Λι Τζόρνταν υιοθετώντας την ένταση της φωνής της Εύας.

«Είσαι μισογύνης, το ξέρεις αυτό; Κοίτα και λίγο γύρω σου, πέρα απ' την υπεροπτική μύτη σου, και θα καταλάβεις πως τα κορίτσια μπορούν ακριβώς τα ίδια πράγματα με τα αγόρια και πολλά περισσότερα!» του αντιγύρισε, αυτή τη φορά πραγματικά εκτός εαυτού ενώ η φωνή της κόντευε να συναγωνίζεται σε ένταση και την απόδοση του πιο ισχυρού ξορκιού για αύξηση της φωνής, πράγμα που την έκανε να ακουστεί στο περισσότερο μερος των παιδιών της τραπεζαρίας.

Ο Χάρι, ο Ρον και η Ερμιόνη, που συζητούσαν τρώγοντας για πιθανούς τρόπους που θα τους βοηθούσαν να περάσουν απαρατήρητοι έστω και αν χρησιμοποιούσαν κάποια απ' τις εξόδους που είχαν αναφέρει ο Φρεντ, ο Τζορτζ και η Εύα, γύρισαν προς το μέρος που κάθονταν οι τρεις τελευταίοι.

«Μα τι κάνουν; Θέλουν να καταλάβουν όλοι ότι θα αρχίσουμε "ρομαντικούς περιπάτους" στο απαγορευμένο Δάσος;» ρώτησε απελπισμένος ο Ρον προσπαθώντας να διακρίνει καλύτερα τα τρία μεγαλύτερα παιδιά που κάθονταν στην άλλη άκρη της τραπεζαρίας.

Φαίνεται όμως πως οι ανησυχίες του ήταν αβάσιμες γιατί τα παιδιά της τραπεζαρίας δεν έδιναν σημασία στα τρία παιδιά και κουβέντιαζαν με συμμαθητές τους τρώγοντας κι αυτά που παρακολουθούσαν τη συζήτηση ήταν τρεις μαθήτριες της τετάρτης οι οποίες κοίταζαν αποδοκιμαστικά τον Λι Τζόρταν και επιδοκίμαζαν και ενθάρρυναν την άποψη της Εύας. Και εκτός αυτού, φαίνεται πως η Εύα και ο Λι Τζόρνταν είχαν αφήσει κατά μέρος τα λόγια και προσπαθούσαν να λύσουν τις διαφορές τους με διαφορετικό τρόπο.

Η Εύα είχε σχεδόν ξαπλώσει στη θέση της προσπαθώντας να κλωτσήσει τον Λι κάτω απ' το τραπέζι. Στην προσπάθειά της όμως αυτή πέτυχε κάποιο απ' τα κορίτσια που την επιδοκίμαζαν προηγουμένως με αποτέλεσμα να ξαναγυρίσουν και τα υπόλοιπα, ενοχλημένα από την τροπή των πραγμάτων σε ένα καινούριο θέμα συζήτησης. Ο Λι με τη σειρά του προσπάθησε το ίδιο ακριβώς πράγμα και τελικά στάθηκε τυχερός γιατί ακούστηκε μια κραυγή πόνου απ' την μεριά της Εύας και το πρόσωπό της παραμορφώθηκε στη στιγμή από το θυμό.

Ο Φρεντ που βρισκόταν δίπλα της άρχισε να γελά πνιχτά με το πάθημά της όμως όχι για πολύ. Η Εύα τον είχε δει. Άφησε λοιπόν για λίγο τον Λι Τζόρνταν και γύρισε θυμωμένη στον Φρεντ.

«Τι γελάς κι εσύ;» του είπε συγχυσμένη και τελείωσε τη φράση της δίνοντάς του μια αρκετά δυνατή αγκωνιά στα πλευρά.

«Ωχ!» έκανε ο Φρεντ και προσπάθησε ν' ανταποδώσει την επίθεση με την γνωστή και δοκιμασμένη πλέον στρατηγική: «κλωτσιές κάτω απ' το τραπέζι» αλλά αστόχησε και χτύπησε τον αδερφό του.

Άρχισαν λοιπόν και τα τέσσερα παιδιά να αλληλοκλωτσιούνται ή μάλλον να προσπαθούν να κλωτσηθούν κάτω απ' το τραπέζι, αλλά ορισμένες φορές τα "πυρά" πετύχαιναν και κάποιους αθώους με αποτέλεσμα να ακούγονται άναρθρες και θυμωμένες συνάμα κραυγές από τους διπλανούς τους.

Η φασαρία που έκαναν ήταν μεγάλη αλλά όχι αρκετή για να καλύψει τις συζητήσεις των χιλιάδων παιδιών που έτρωγαν στην τραπεζαρία και έτσι δεν διέτρεχαν κανένα κίνδυνο να τους μαλώσει κάποιος καθηγητής και να τους αφαιρέσει βαθμούς από τον κοιτώνα τους.

Με τα πολλά και ύστερα από άπειρες κλωτσιές και ανείπωτα σχόλια οι δίδυμοι κατάφεραν να συγκρατήσουν την παρόρμησή τους να πάρουν χρυσό μετάλλιο στο νεοσύστατο άθλημα κλωτσοπατηνάδας και τραβώντας με το ζόρι την Εύα από το μανδύα πλησίασαν τα άλλα τρία μικρότερα παιδιά. Όταν έφτασαν κοντά τους, ο Χάρι και ο Ρον δεν μπορούσαν να συγκρατήσουν τα χαμόγελά τους ενώ η Ερμιόνη το αποδοκιμαστικό βλέμμα της.

«Τι έγινε;»ρώτησε ο Χάρι ενώ την τελευταία στιγμή κατέπνιξε ένα γέλιο που ήταν έτοιμο να αναδυθεί, κοιτάζοντας την Εύα, τον Φρεντ και τον Τζορτζ.

Ο μανδύας της Εύας ήταν γεμάτος από διάφορα αποτυπώματα από σόλες παπουτσιών και σκόνες στο σημείο από τα γόνατα και κάτω και τσαλακωμένος όσο δεν έπαιρνε άλλο, τα μαλλιά της, καθώς ήταν πιασμένα, ένα μεγάλος μέρος τους είχε "ξεφύγει" απ' τα δεσμά τους και πλαισίωναν ανακατωμένα το ξαναμμένο της πρόσωπο ενώ τα μάτια της πετούσαν σπίθες. Προφανώς ήταν ακόμα θυμωμένη από τον πρόσφατο καβγά της με τον Λι Τζόρνταν.

Όμως και η κατάσταση των διδύμων δεν ήταν καλύτερη. Τα πρόσωπά τους ήταν κι εκείνα κοκκινισμένα σε σημείο που συναγωνίζονταν το χρώμα των μαλλιών τους και οι μανδύες τους ήταν σε παρεμφερή κατάσταση με εκείνον της Εύας αφού είχαν πάρει και εκείνοι μέρος στην κλωτσοπατηνάδα. Η μόνη διαφορά τους απ' την Εύα εκείνη τη στιγ-μη ήταν ότι εκείνοι χασκογελούσαν ενώ η Εύα ήταν κάτι παραπάνω από εκνευρισμένη.

«Εσύ γιατί χασκογελάς;» ρώτησε θυμωμένα τον Ρον με ένα ύφος σαν να τον προειδοποιούσε πως αν συνέχιζε με το λιγότερο που θα γλίτωνε θα ήταν να του κάνει την κατάρα που λύνει τα γόνατα.

Την ίδια στιγμή όμως άρχισε και ο Χάρι να γελά δυνατά μαζί με τον Ρον και η Εύα τους λοξοκοίταξε και ήταν έτοιμη να περάσει στην αντεπίθεση όταν το βλέμμα της έπεσε πάνω στους μανδύες του Φρεντ και του Τζορτζ και ύστερα στον δικό της. Κοίταξε πάνω απ' τα φρύδια της και είδε τα μπερδεμένα μαλλιά της να έχουν σχηματίσει ένα "πλέγμα" γύρω απ' το κεφάλι της και συνειδητοποιώντας την κατάσταση στην οποία βρισκόταν, το πρόσωπό της ξαστέρωσε και "έσκασε" ένα χαμόγελο στα υπόλοιπα παιδιά που της το ανταπέδωσαν ευχάριστα. Η Ερμιόνη βέβαια συνέχιζε να κοιτά αυστηρά την μόλις αφιχθείσα παρέα των μεγαλύτερων παιδιών και μουρμούριζε αναστατωμένη: «Μα καλά, δεν μπορούν να λάβουν στα σοβαρά κάποια θέματα;»

Η Εύα εντωμεταξύ προσπαθούσε να σουλουπώσει όπως - όπως τον τσαλακωμένο και σκονισμένο της μανδύα, ξεσκονίζοντάς τον και στρώνοντάς τον πρόχειρα με τα χέρια. Μετά από κάποιες στιγμές αφού ικανοποιήθηκε κάπως από το αποτέλεσμα, έλυσε τα μαλλιά της και άρχισε να τα χτενίζει κι αυτά πρόχειρα με τα δάχτυλα.

Με την ίδια ασχολία είχαν καταπιαστεί ο Φρεντ και ο Τζορτζ.

Αφού ύστερα από μερικά λεπτά κατάφεραν και έφτιαξαν τα ρούχα τους και τα μαλλιά τους η Εύα άρχισε να μιλάει στα τρία μικρότερα παιδιά εκ μέρους όλης της συντροφιάς.

«Λοιπόν», τους είπε, «εγώ, ο Τζορτζ κι ο Φρεντ αποφασίσαμε τον τρόπο με τον οποίο θα βγούμε απ' το Χόγκουαρτς. Κατά τη γνώμη μου όμως, θα πρότεινα να πάμε στον κοιτώνα μας για να συζητήσουμε ιδιαιτέρως τα περαιτέρω του θέματος, εσείς τι λέτε;»

«Μα στην αίθουσα αναψυχής σίγουρα θα βρίσκονται κι άλλα παιδιά…» είπε διστακτικά ο Χάρι.

«Ε, και πού να πάμε τότε; Ίσως σε κάποια κενή αίθουσα…» πρότεινε ο Ρον.

«Έχω εγώ μια ιδέα, αν και είναι λίγο παρακινδυνευμένη για τα αγόρια της παρέας…» είπε με συνωμοτικό ύφος η Ερμιόνη κοιτάζοντας πονηρά την Εύα. «Δεν είναι μέρος που μπορούν να μπουν αγόρια… Και έχει ένα μόνιμο κάτοικο που σπάει τα νεύρα όσων παιδιών πάνε εκεί…» πρόσθεσε.

«Βρε Ερμιόνη, πες μας καθαρά αυτό που θέλεις να πεις και μη μιλάς με γρίφους!» της είπε παρακλητικά ο Ρον, όμως το πρόσωπο της Εύας φωτίστηκε ξαφνικά.

«Αυτό είναι! Μπράβο, Ερμιόνη! Πώς και δεν το σκέφτηκα νωρίτερα; Θα πάμε στον δεύτερο όροφο, στις τουαλέτες για να συζητήσουμε με την ησυχία μας… Δεν πάει κανένας εκεί αν δεν είναι πολύ μεγάλη ανάγκη…» είπε χαρωπά.

«Εννοείς καμία…Εύα, μπορεί να κάνουμε ζαβολιές αλλά το να μπούμε στις γυναικείες τουαλέτες είναι άκρως υποτιμητικό..» πετάχτηκε προσβεβλημένος ο Φρεντ.

«Άσε που θα έχουμε πάνω απ' τα κεφάλια μας τη Μυρτιά -Που -Κλαίει…» πρόσθεσε αηδιασμένος ο Τζορτζ.

«Την ποια;» ρώτησε απορημένος ο Χάρι.

«Την Μυρτιά Που Κλαιει, το φάντασμα που στοιχειώνει τις τουαλέτες των κοριτσιών του δευτέρου ορόφου», του απάντησε η Ερμιόνη. «Αλλά, όπως είπε η Εύα, δεν πηγαίνουμε εκεί εκτός κι αν έχουν χαλάσει οι κανονικές τουαλέτες…»

«Γιατί;» ρώτησε ο Ρον.

«Απλά, ας πούμε ότι… η Μυρτιά είναι ένα πολύ ευαίσθητο φάντασμα…Υπερβολικά, για την ακρίβεια…Αλλά θα το καταλάβετε όταν θα πάμε εκεί.. Ε, παιδιά; Τι λέτε, θα 'ρθείτε;» είπε η Εύα απευθυνόμενη στους διδύμους Ουέσλι.

Εκείνοι έδειχναν να το σκέφτονται για λίγο όμως μετά συμφώνησαν.

«Αρκεί να τελειώνουμε γρήγορα..» μουρμούρισε σκυθρωπός ο Φρεντ.

«Έγινε. Άλλωστε πρέπει να πάμε να ψάξουμε στο Δάσος το ραβδί της Ερμιόνης όσο ο ήλιος είναι ακόμα ψηλά…» είπε η Εύα και πρόσθεσε: «Λοιπόν, πηγαίνουμε;»

Τα υπόλοιπα παιδιά έγνεψαν καταφατικά και αφού σηκώθηκαν απ' το τραπέζι του Γκρίφιντορ τα τρία μικρότερα παιδιά, κίνησαν όλοι μαζί για τον δεύτερο όροφο.

Στο δρόμο τους όμως συνάντησαν μια δυσάρεστη έκπληξη.

Ο Μαλφόι και οι δύο "σωματοφύλακές" του ο Κράμπε και ο Γκόιλ έρχονταν απ' την αντίθετη κατεύθυνση.

«… μα σίγουρα θα περάσουμε απαρατήρητοι, Ρον…»

«Ποιοι θα περάσετε απαρατήρητοι, Γκρέιτζερ;» ρώτησε ειρωνικά ο Μαλφόι την Ερμι-όνη που επειδή είχε γυρισμένο το κεφάλι της, συζητώντας με τον Ρον, δεν είχε αντιληφθεί την παρουσία του Μαλφόι. Εκείνος όμως συνέχισε. «Με τόσο μεγάλα δόντια, και να ήθελες, δεν θα το κατάφερνες»,και κοιτάζοντας περιφρονητικά την υπόλοιπη συντροφιά, συμπλήρωσε: «ούτε και οι άλλοι βέβαια… Ειδικά οι ρακένδυτοι Ουέσλι και το αγοροκόριτσο η Κροφτ… Μα ούτε κι ο Πότερ, με τέτοια ουλή δεν θα μπορούσε να περάσει απαρατήρητος..»

Ο Ρον ήταν έτοιμος να τον κοσμήσει με όλα τα προσβλητικά επίθετα που ήξερε, όμως τον σταμάτησε η Εύα.

« Πρόσεξε μην καταπιείς το δηλητήριό σου, Μαλφόι…» του είπε με μια δόση ευθυμίας στη φωνή. «Δίνε του» συνέχισε ήρεμα και αποφασιστικά. «Φίδια σαν κι εσένα πρέπει να είναι κλεισμένα σε κλουβιά κι όχι να σέρνονται από 'δω κι από 'κει σαν την αφεντιά σου…»

Ο Μαλφόι την κοίταξε σαν να κοίταζε μια ακαθαρσία που είχε κολλήσει στο παπούτσι του. «Μιλάς κι εσύ, λασποαίματη; Κανονικά, άτομα σαν κι εσένα και την Γκρέιτζερ δεν θα έπρεπε να γίνονται δεκτά, ειδικά σε σχολές σαν κι αυτή…»

Ο Χάρι και η Ερμιόνη δεν ήξεραν τι σημαίνει αυτό που είχε πει ο Μαλφόι για την Εύα και για κείνη αλλά κατάλαβαν ότι ήταν κάτι πολύ κακό, γιατί η Εύα είχε κοκκινίσει σαν παντζάρι ενώ οι αδερφοί Ουέσλι είχαν γίνει πυρ και μανία. Η αντίδρασή τους ήταν αστραπιαία. Ο Φρεντ έκανε να ορμήσει στο Μαλφόι όμως την τελευταία στιγμή μπήκαν μπροστά του ο Κράμπε και ο Γκόιλ για να τον προστατέψουν. Ο Τζορτζ και ο Ρον θυμωμένοι κι αυτοί προσπαθούσαν να τον συγκρατήσουν.

« Αυτό θα μου το πληρώσεις ακριβά, Μαλφόι» του φώναξε ο Φρεντ που το πρόσωπό του είχε παραμορφωθεί από το θυμό.

«Γιατί, Ουέσλι; Σου έθιξα μήπως τη φιλενάδα σου;» συνέχισε απτόητος ο Μαλφόι.

«Βούλωσ'το», του φώναξε ο Ρον.

«Κοφ'το», συμπλήρωσε ο Τζορτζ.

Ο Φρεντ και η Εύα δεν μπορούσαν να αρθρώσουν λέξη απ' το θυμό τους που ήταν αποτυπωμένος στα αναψοκοκκινισμένα πρόσωπά τους.

«Ναι, αρκετά Μαλφόι, φύγε…» μπήκε στη μέση ο Χάρι.

«Τι θες, Πότερ; Απορώ πως και καταδέχεσαι να κάνεις παρέα με αυτούς…» του πέταξε ο Μαλφόι κοιτάζοντας τα υπόλοιπα παιδιά. « Δεν μοιράζεις πλέον αυτόγραφα στους θαυμαστές σου;» σχολίασε για άλλη μια φορά κοροϊδευτικά ο Μαλφόι και άρχισε να χα-χανίζει μαζί με τους άλλους δύο φίλους του.

Ο Ρον, που είχε αφήσει τον Φρεντ ο οποίος είχε ηρεμήσει κάπως, κατευθύνθηκε προς το μέρος του Μαλφόι φωνάζοντας: «Ως εδώ ήταν! Δεν θα καθόμαστε να ακούμε τις προσβολές σου χωρίς να κάνουμε τίποτα! Το ποτήρι ξεχείλισε!» και σήκωσε απειλητικά τις γροθιές του.

Ο Κράμπε κι ο Γκόιλ σταμάτησαν τα γέλια και ανταποκρίθηκαν στο κάλεσμα του Ρον σφίγγοντας τα ποντίκια τους.

Ο Ρον ετοιμάστηκε να ορμήσει προς το μέρος τους αλλά η Ερμιόνη τον άρπαξε απ' το μανδύα. «Σταμάτα!» του είπε κάνοντάς τον να γυρίσει και να την κοιτάξει απορημένος.

«Μα….» έκανε σαστισμένος.

«Αν τους ορμήσεις σίγουρα θα σε νικήσουν προτού προλάβεις να τους αντιμετωπίσεις, άσε που θα χάσουμε βαθμούς κιόλας αν…»

Η Ερμιόνη δεν πρόλαβε να αποσώσει τη φράση όταν ακούστηκε μια φωνή από πίσω τους που έκανε το αίμα στις φλέβες τους να παγώσει: «Τι συμβαίνει εδώ πέρα;»

Η καθηγήτρια ΜακΓκόναγκαλ είχε πλησιάσει τις δύο παρέες των παιδιών και τους κοιτούσε έναν - έναν διαπεραστικά.

«Να, κυρία καθηγήτρια, ο Μαλφόι μας εμποδίζει να πάμε στον… στον κοιτώνα μας» είπε η Εύα αφού σιγουρεύτηκε πως στην ίδια κατεύθυνση με την σκάλα που οδηγούσε στον δεύτερο όροφο βρισκόταν και ο κοιτώνας του Γκρίφιντορ.

«Είναι αλήθεια αυτό, Μαλφόι;» τον ρώτησε αυστηρά η καθηγήτρια πίσω απ' τους φακούς των γυαλιών της.

«Ναι, γιατί…» προσπάθησε να βρει μια δικαιολογία εκείνος. «Γιατί τους άκουσα να λένε ότι σκόπευαν να κάνουν κάτι κρυφά» είπε στο τέλος ο Μαλφόι και μια έκφραση υπέρτατης υπεροψίας απλώθηκε στο χλομό πρόσωπό του.

«Λοιπόν, τι έχετε να πείτε;» Η καθηγήτρια ΜακΓκόναγκαλ γύρισε προς το μέρος των παιδιών του Γκρίφιντορ και τους κοίταξε ακόμα πιο αυστηρά.

Τα έξι παιδιά έμοιαζαν να μην είχαν ακούσει την ερώτηση και κοίταζαν ανέκφραστα το πλέον αγριεμένο πρόσωπο της καθηγήτριας, όταν τη σιωπή έσπασε η ήρεμη φωνή της Ερμιόνης.

«Παιδιά, δε γίνεται αλλιώς…», είπε απευθυνόμενη στα πέντε παιδιά που είχαν μείνει να την κοιτάζουν άφωνοι. «Πρέπει να πω τι ετοιμάζαμε…» συνέχισε προς μεγάλη έκπληξη των παιδιών…

Η καθηγήτρια ΜακΓκόναγκαλ, κοιτούσε μία την Ερμιόνη, μία την παρέα της, των οποίων τα πρόσωπα είχαν χάσει το χρώμα τους, και μία το Μαλφόι που χαμογελούσε χαιρέκακα στα παιδιά μαζί με τον Κράμπε και τον Γκόιλ.

«Λοιπόν, θα μου πείτε επιτέλους;» τους ρώτησε εκνευρισμένη η καθηγήτρια.

«Συγγνώμη, παιδιά, αλλά… πρέπει να χαλάσει το… σχέδιο», είπε ξανά η Ερμιόνη και κοίταξε με νόημα τα παιδιά, που εντωμεταξύ η αγωνία τους είχε κορυφωθεί, για να τα καθησυχάσει.

«Εμείς», συνέχισε η Ερμιόνη, «θέλαμε να… να κάνουμε ένα πάρτι έκπληξη για τα γενέθλια της Εύας στον κοιτώνα μας και συζητούσαμε ψιθυριστά για το πού θα μπορούσαμε να κρυφτούμε όλα τα παιδιά του Γκρίφιντορ προκειμένου να της κάναμε την έκπλη-ξη».

Η καθηγήτρια ΜακΓκόναγκαλ κοίταξε πρώτα τον Χάρι και τους αδελφούς Ουέσλι οι οποίοι πήραν μια στεναχωρημένη έκφραση για να είναι πιο πειστικοί ότι λυπούνταν που χάλασε τελικά η έκπληξη. Έπειτα το βλέμμα της σταμάτησε πάνω στην Εύα που είχε πάρει ένα ύφος μεταξύ έκπληξης και απορίας. Στη συνέχεια έγνεψε στην Ερμιόνη να συνεχίσει αφού δεν είχε τελειώσει όπως φαινόταν την επεξήγηση.

«Όμως, ο Μαλφόι από 'δω…» πρόσθεσε η Ερμιόνη, ρίχνοντάς του συγχρόνως ένα βλέμμα γεμάτο περιφρόνηση, «..με την οργιώδη φαντασία του, τα κατάφερε να μας χαλάσει τα σχέδια…» τελείωσε η Ερμιόνη κοιτάζοντας κι αυτή μιμούμενη τον Χάρι, τον Ρον, τον Φρεντ και τον Τζόρτζ, όσο πιο λυπημένα μπορούσε την καθηγήτρια ΜακΓκόναγκαλ.

Ο Χάρι και ο Ρον δεν μπορούσαν να πιστέψουν στ' αυτιά τους. Η Ερμιόνη έλεγε ψέματα και μάλιστα κατ'εξακολούθηση! Οι δίδυμοι Ουέλσλι την κοίταζαν χαμογελαστοί ενώ το χρώμα είχε ξαναγυρίσει στα πρόσωπά τους ενώ η Εύα της χαμογέλασε βεβιασμένα μην εκδηλώνοντας όμως κανένα συναίσθημα ανακούφισης, σαν να την απασχολούσε ακόμα κάτι.

Η καθηγήτρια, αφού άκουσε τις εξηγήσεις της Ερμιόνης, γύρισε και κοίταξε συνοφρυωμένη το Μαλφόι, ο οποίος στένεψε τα μικρά του μάτια, κοιτάζοντας όλο μίσος την παρέα των άλλων παιδιών. Ύστερα, εκείνη κατευθύνθηκε προς το μέρος της Ερμιόνης, του Χάρι, του Ρον, της Εύας, του Φρεντ και του Τζορτζ, πλησιάζοντας την Εύα.

«Και πότε έχεις τα γενέθλιά σου, Κροφτ;» τη ρώτησε αδιάφορα μα, χαμογελώντας της.

«Σε δύο μέρες, κυρία καθηγήτρια», απάντησε εκείνη ξαφνιασμένη για το ανέλπιστο ενδιαφέρον της.

«Λυπάμαι που δεν θα γίνει τελικά το πάρτι έκπληξη, όμως…» πρόσθεσε αινιγματικά, «..κάτι μπορεί να γίνει μέχρι τότε» και μ' αυτά της τα λόγια απομακρύνθηκε από τις παρέες των παιδιών.

Ο Χάρι και ο Ρον ξεκίνησαν ξανά οδηγούμενοι από την Ερμιόνη, για τις τουαλέτες των κοριτσιών στο δεύτερο όροφο, όμως η Εύα έμεινε για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα πίσω με τους διδύμους Ουέσλι να κοιτάζουν κοροϊδευτικά το Μαλφόι που δεν είχε μιλήσει καθόλου απ'την στιγμή που είχε φύγει η καθηγήτρια.

« Τι έγινε και δε μιλάς, Μαλφόι;» του ψιθύρισε ο Φρεντ καθώς ξεκινούσαν κι αυτοί να πάνε στις τουαλέτες του δευτέρου ορόφου. «Κατάπιες τη διχαλωτή σου γλώσσα, φίδι κολοβό;» συμπλήρωσε περιπαιχτικά.

«Έτσι, θα μάθεις να μην τα βάζεις με παιδιά του Γκρίφιντορ…» ακολούθησε το παράδειγμα του αδελφού του ο Τζορτζ και πήγε κοντά στον Φρεντ ο οποίος ακολουθούσε την Εύα, που προχωρούσε με κατεβασμένο το κεφάλι, μπροστά.

Ο Κράμπε και ο Γκόιλ ετοιμάστηκαν να τους ορμήσουν σφίγγοντας τις γροθιές τους όμως τους σταμάτησε ο Μαλφόι.

«Όχι, αφήστε τους… Κάποια μέρα θα το πληρώσουν αυτοί και οι βρωμιάρες λασποαίματες φίλες τους…» τους είπε και τους έγνεψε να τον ακολουθήσουν καθώς κατευθυ-νόταν προς τα μπουντρούμια.

«Τι έχεις εσύ;» ρώτησε ο Φρεντ την Εύα που ήταν αμίλητη καθώς περπατούσαν. «Δεν πιστεύω να σε πείραξαν τα λόγια του Μαλφόι… Ας μην είχαμε πρόβλημα με τη βαθμολογία του κοιτώνα μας και θα τον κάναμε να μετανιώσει πικρά γι' αυτό που σου είπε..» της είπε και εκείνη γύρισε και τον κοίταξε χαμογελαστή, αλλά με μια πικρία στο χαμόγελό της.

«Είμαι σίγουρη, ότι αυτό θα κάνατε, Φρεντ» του είπε καθησυχαστικά, «αλλά δεν έχω τίποτα…Αλήθεια..» πρόσθεσε όταν είδε ότι δεν είχε πειστεί ακόμα.

Όταν έφτασαν στον διάδρομο του δεύτερου ορόφου, αφού προχώρησαν αρκετά έστριψαν αριστερά και βρέθηκαν λίγα βήματα μακριά από μια βαριά ξύλινη φουσκωμένη απ' το νερό πόρτα.

Η Ερμιόνη και η Εύα άνοιξαν την πόρτα η οποία έτριξε και μπήκαν μέσα. Τα αγόρια της παρέας δίστασαν στην αρχή αλλά η Εύα τους είπε ότι θα έμεναν μόνο για δέκα με δεκαπέντε λεπτά γιατί δεν έπρεπε να αργήσουν περισσότερο.

Πρώτοι μπήκαν ο Φρεντ και ο Τζορτζ κοιτάζοντας με απέχθεια τα νερά που σχημάτιζαν μικρές λιμνούλες κάτω στο πάτωμα και ύστερα μπήκαν ο Χάρι και ο Ρον.

«Τι είναι αυτό που ακούγεται;» ρώτησε παραξενεμένος ο Χάρι και όλοι γύρισαν προς το μέρος του.

Όντως ακουγόταν ένας απόμακρος ήχος σαν θρήνος, υπόκωφα, σαν να έβγαινε από το βάθος της γης.

«Ωχ, θα πρέπει να 'ναι η Μυρτιά Που Κλαίει..» είπε αποκαρδιωμένη η Εύα. «Κάντε ησυχία και μιλάτε ψιθυριστά γιατί έτσι και μας ακούσει, θα γίνει χαμός… Δεν είναι στα κέφια της σήμερα…»

«Ναι, καλύτερα να μιλάμε σιγά γιατί θα πλημμυρίσει πάλι τις τουαλέτες…» συμφώνησε η Ερμιόνη…

«Λοιπόν,τι έγινε, τελικά; Θα μας πείτε επιτέλους τι αποφασίσατε; Ποια έξοδο θα χρησιμοποιήσουμε τελικά;»

«Ναι» είπε ο Φρεντ. «Τελικά αποφασίσαμε ότι οι έξοδοι είναι χρήσιμοι μόνο τη νύχ-τα ειδικά για το Απαγορευμένο Δάσος…»

«Και γι' αυτό», συνέχισε ο Τζορτζ, «θα βγούμε κανονικά απ'την πύλη του κάστρου!»

Ο Χάρι, ο Ρον και η Ερμιόνη τους κοίταξαν ξαφνιασμένοι και ύστερα γύρισαν προς το μέρος της Εύας η οποία τους έγνεψε κουρασμένα πως ήταν αλήθεια. Ο Τζορτζ συνέχισε όμως.

«Σκεφτήκαμε πως αν κοιτάμε συνέχεια γύρω μας, πράγμα που προϋποθέτει η χρησιμοποίηση κάποιου απ'τα μυστικά περάσματα που ξέρουμε, θα κινήσουμε σίγουρα υποψίες. Και τώρα που έγινε αυτό με τον Μαλφόι, σίγουρα θα μας την έχει κάπου στημένη για να μας εκδικηθεί που γλυτώσαμε την τιμωρία από τη ΜακΓκόναγκαλ…»

«Οπότε», πήρε ξανά το λόγο ο Φρεντ, «θα βγούμε φυσιολογικά απ' το κάστρο και θα φερόμαστε σαν να βγήκαμε για βόλτα κάτω απ'τον καθαρό ανοιξιάτικο ουρανό».

Ο Χάρι άνοιξε το στόμα του, προφανώς γιατί ήθελε κάτι να ρωτήσει όμως τον έκοψε ο Τζορτζ. «Θα σας τα αναλύσουμε περισσότερο στο δρόμο, τώρα όμως πρέπει να πηγαίνουμε…»

«Μια στιγμή» είπε η Εύα που δεν είχε μιλήσει μέχρι εκείνη την ώρα και όλοι γύρισαν προς το μέρος της.

«Ερμιόνη, θέλω να σε ρωτήσω κάτι…» της είπε.

«Ε, εντάξει…» απάντησε εκείνη καχύποπτα.

«Το σκεφτόμουν εδώ και ώρα, και ειλικρινά δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω από πού το 'μαθες…»

«Ποιο; Τι έμαθα;» την ρώτησε απορημένα η Ερμιόνη.

«Μα, το ότι έχω γενέθλια…» είπε η Εύα σκεπτική και γύρισε και κοίταξε τα υπόλοιπα παιδιά. Ο Φρεντ και ο Τζορτζ είχαν μείνει άναυδοι.

«Τι;» απάντησε παραξενεμένη η Ερμιόνη. «Δεν το ήξερα… Ειλικρινά, το είπα απλά για να γλιτώσουμε την τιμωρία που θα μας έβαζε η καθηγήτρια ΜακΓκόναγκαλ..»

«Ναι, μα δεν είναι πολύ "φτιαχτό" για να είναι μόνο μια απλή σύμπτωση;» ρώτησε η Εύα. «Φρεντ, Τζορτζ, μήπως μπορείτε εσείς να μας εξηγήσετε;» ρώτησε με μια δόση θυμηδίας στη φωνή της.

Τότε ο Φρεντ ξεσπάθωσε. «Ζητάς και τα ρέστα από πάνω;;; Τόσα χρόνια είμαστε φίλοι και σου ζητούσαμε να μας πεις πότε έχεις γενέθλια και δεν μας το 'λεγες . Κανονικά θα έπρεπε εμείς να ζητάμε εξηγήσεις…» της είπε φωνάζοντας.

«Παιδιά!» είπε ψιθυριστά η Ερμιόνη. «Θα μας ακούσει η Μυρτιά που Κλαίει..»

«Δεν με ενδιαφέρει!» φώναξε ακόμη περισσότερο ο Φρεντ.

«Φρεντ, δε νομίζω ότι είναι η κατάλληλη στιγμή για να λύσουμε τις διαφορές μας ούτε ο κατάλληλος τόπος..» του είπε, φανερά όμως εκνευρισμένος, ο Τζορτζ, απ' τα γεγονότα.

«Τι κι αν δε σας το 'πα; Χάρη σας έκανα!» φώναξε ακόμα πιο δυνατά απ' τον Φρεντ η Εύα. «Σας γλίτωνα απ' τον κόπο να μου παίρνετε και δώρα!»

«Μα είναι α δ ι α ν ο η τ ο !»είπε ο Φρεντ με όλη την δύναμη που είχαν τα πνευμόνια του. «Γιατί δεν μας το είπες;»

« Γιατί δεν θέλω να ξέρετε τίποτα για μένα!» φώναξε παλι η Εύα και το πρόσωπό της παραμορφώθηκε απ 'το θυμό. «Όλο ρωτάτε, να μαθαίνετε μόνο και μόνο για να δίνετε τροφή στα κουτσομπολιά σας!» του είπε τρέμοντας τώρα από οργή εκείνη.

«Είσαι ηλίθια! Ρωτάω… ε, δηλαδή, ρωτάμε από ενδιαφέρον για σένα και ..»

Εκείνη τη στιγμή ακούστηκε ένας παφλασμός, πετάχτηκαν νερά από έναν νιπτήρα και ξαφνικά εμφανίστηκε ένα κοντόχοντρο, υπόλευκο φάντασμα ενός κοριτσιού με πολύ χοντρά γυαλιά και με την πιο κατσουφιασμένη έκφραση που είχαν δει ποτέ τα παιδιά.

«Γιατί κάνετε τόση φασαρία; Δεν μπορεί κανείς να ησυχάσει ακόμα κι όταν είναι νεκρός;» είπε το κατσουφιασμένο φάντασμα.

«Γεια σου, Μυρτιά», είπε ξεψυχισμένα η Ερμίονη.

«Γιατί φωνάζετε;» ξαναρώτησε η Μυρτιά καχύποπτα.

«Προέκυψε ένα πρόβλημα με κάτι γενέθλια», της απάντησε ο Ρον για να της σβήσει την περιέργεια.

«Πώς τολμάς;» του είπε τότε εκείνη ενώ χοντρά δάκρυα κυλούσαν μέσα απ'τα μυωπικα γυαλιά της. «Πώς τολμάς να μιλάς για γενέθλια, για την μέρα της ζωής ενός ανθρώπου ενώ εγώ είμαι νεκρή;;;» του φώναξε και με ένα ουρλιαχτό πήγε και χώθηκε μέσα σε μια λεκάνη μιας τουαλέτας.

«Μπλιαχ!» έκανε ο Ρον.

«Παιδια, είναι ώρα να πηγαίνουμε» είπε η Ερμιόνη ενώ το κλάμα της Μυρτιάς ακούγόταν ακόμα, αλλά απόμακρο. Προφανώς θα είχε σταθεί κάπου στο σιφόνι. «Η Μυρτιά θα πλημμυρίσει τις τουαλέτες από στιγμή σε στιγμή. Πάντα έτσι κάνει όταν είναι τόσο στεναχωρημένη… Και δεν είναι καθόλου ωραίο θέαμα…»

Ο Φρεντ και η Εύα συνέχιζαν τον καβγά τους αλλά όχι με τόση ένταση. Ο Φρεντ επέμενε ακόμα να του πει τον λόγο για τον οποίο δεν τους είχε πει ποτέ την μέρα των γενεθλίων της.

«Επιμένεις να σου πω;;» του φώναξε τότε αγανακτισμένη εκείνη.

«Ναι, επιμένω!!!» της απάντησε ακάθεκτος εκείνος.

«Πολύ ωραία, λοιπόν! Δεν σας το έλεγα γιατί είμαι σίγουρη πως με κάνετε παρέα επειδή μου το χρωστάτε. Επειδή είμαι τις πιο πολλές φορές συνεργός σας. Επειδή σας έμαθα τα περάσματα που ήξερα. Σε τελική ανάλυση, πιστεύω ότι με ανέχεστε, όχι ότι με θεωρείτε φίλη σας!» του είπε τελειώνοντας εκείνη.

Ο Φρεντ και ο Τζορτζ είχαν μείνει με ανοιχτό το στόμα. «Μα πώς είναι δυνατόν; Όλα αυτά τα χρόνια ένιωθες έτσι; Και γιατί δεν μας το είπες;» τη ρώτησε λυπημένος ο Τζορτζ.

«Γιατί είναι μια εγωίστρια, να γιατί!» φώναξε ξανά αγριεμένος ο Φρεντ.

«Εύα, είμαστε φίλοι σου, νιώθουμε φίλοι σου όχι από υποχρέωση, αλλά επειδή έχουμε περάσει τόσα μαζί που μας έχουν κάνει να δεθούμε… Ξέρω ότι μαλώνετε εσύ και ο Φρεντ, αλλά δεν το βλέπω ως εμπόδιο να μας πεις το πιο απλό πράγμα στον κόσμο! Την ημερομηνία γέννησής σου!»

«Τα εννοείς αυτά που είπες, Τζορτζ;» τον ρώτησε λυπημένα η Εύα.

«Φυσικά και τα εννοώ, χαζή!» της είπε ο Τζορτζ και την αγκάλιασε σφιχτά. Ο Φρεντ τους αγριοκοίταξε.

«Συγγνώμη που πίστευα αυτά όλα αυτά τα χρόνια…» συνέχισε η Εύα λυπημένα.

«Ε, πάλι καλά που δεν σου πήρε παραπάνω για να καταλάβεις τις προθέσεις μας της είπε εύχαρα ο Τζορτζ. «Λοιπόν, τώρα που τα ξαναβρήκαμε εμείς, καιρός να τα ξαναβρεις και με τον αδερφό μου! Φρεντ..», του φώναξε ο Τζορτζ και εκείνος γύρισε και κοίταξε περιφρονητικά την Εύα.

«Δεν έχουμε να ξαναβρούμε τίποτα…Τι είχαμε, τι χάσαμε;…» είπε με απάθεια.

« Φρεντ!» αναφώνησε σοκαρισμένη η Εύα. «Εντάξει, σου ζητώ συγγνώμη, μην το παρατραβάς το σχοινί…»

«Μόνο όσο κι εσύ», της απάντησε πικρόχολα εκείνος και της γύρισε την πλάτη.

Η Εύα άρχισε να ξαναβράζει από θυμό. Ο Τζορτζ το κατάλαβε και την χτύπησε φιλικά στην πλάτη.

«Έλα, τώρα, τον ξέρεις δα τον Φρεντ. Μην ανησυχείς, θα του περάσει, απλά πειράχτηκε περισσότερο από μένα και θυμώνει εύκολα..»

«Εγώ; Ν' ανησυχήσω; Καρφί δεν μου καίγεται για την αφεντιά του!» του είπε θυμωμένα εκείνη και ξεφύσηξε. Ο Τζορτζ χαμογέλασε.

Τότε ακούστηκε ο ήχος νερού που τρέχει με πίεση.

Τα τρία μικρότερα παιδιά που παρακολουθούσαν αμίλητα μέχρι τότε τη συζήτηση των τριών μεγαλύτερων παιδιών, ανάβλεψαν ξαφνιασμένα.

«Αχ, η Μυρτιά άρχισε να πλημμυρίζει την τουαλέτα! Παιδιά, έχουμε ήδη αργήσει.. Δεν μπορείτε να λύσετε τις διαφορές σας αργότερα; Δεν θέλω να φανώ αναίσθητη, αλλά θα ήθελα να βρω εγκαίρως το ραβδί μου…» τους φώναξε η Ερμιόνη.

«Δεν έχουμε καμία διαφορά να λύσουμε» της απάντησε θιγμένη η Εύα. «Ας ξεκινήσουμε τώρα γιατί από λεπτό σε λεπτό θα έχουμε γίνει μουσκίδι», συμπλήρωσε.

Τα έξι παιδιά βγήκαν τρέχοντας, κλείνοντας πίσω τους τη βαριά ξύλινη πόρτα μηπως και συγκρατήσει κάπως την επικείμενη πλημμύρα που ερχόταν.

Την ώρα που κατέβαιναν τη σκάλα και έφταναν στον πρώτο όροφο κοντά στον κοιτώνα τους, ο Χάρι, που προπορευόταν σταμάτησε απότομα και γύρισε στα τρία μεγαλύτερα παιδιά.

«Καλά που το θυμήθηκα!» αναφώνησε. «Μήπως αν έπαιρνα τον αόρατο μανδύα μου, να βοηθούσε σε κάτι;»

«Μπα», του απάντησε ο Τζορτζ. «Δεν νομίζω ότι θα τον χρειαστούμε…Εξάλλου δεν πρέπει να κάνουμε άσκοπες στάσεις. Έχουμε αργήσει ήδη αρκετά με την…''αποστολή'' μας και δεν πρέπει να αργήσουμε κι άλλο».

Με τα λόγια αυτά τελείωσαν οι συζητήσεις των παιδιών μέχρι να βγουν απ' το κάστρο και να φτάσουν κοντά στις παρυφές του δάσους. Φυσικά όταν συναντούσαν κάποια παρέα παιδιών ή κάποιον καθηγητή έκαναν πως κουβέντιαζαν αδιάφορα και ύστερα ξεκινούσαν ξανά για τον στόχο τους.

Σε λιγότερο από δέκα λεπτά, έφτασαν και τα έξι παιδιά λίγο πιο κάτω απ' το σπίτι του Χάγκριντ. Εκείνος ήταν έξω και έπαιζε φλογέρα, χαϊδεύοντας τον Φανγκ.

«Και τώρα τι κάνουμε;» ρώτησαν ταυτόχρονα ο Χάρι και ο Ρον.

«Μπαίνουμε προσεκτικά στο δάσος», τους απάντησε η Εύα. «Εσείς θα μπείτε μέσα όσο εγώ θα προσέχω μην τυχόν έρθει κάποιος εδώ κοντά. Ύστερα όταν βεβαιωθώ πως δεν με βλέπει κανείς, θα γλιστρήσω κι εγώ μέσα και θα σας συναντήσω λίγο πιο κάτω απ' τη "Γριά Βελανιδιά"», είπε και κοιτάζοντας τον Φρεντ και τον Τζορτζ, συμπλήρωσε: «ξέρουν που βρίσκεται». Ο Φρεντ ξεφύσηξε θυμωμένος.

Οι δίδυμοι αφού κοίταξαν γύρω τους και σιγουρεύτηκαν ότι δεν υπήρχε κάποιος εκεί κοντά, μπήκαν ακροπατώντας στο δάσος. Το ίδιο έκαναν, ένας - ένας όμως, λίγες στιγμές αργότερα ο Χάρι, ο Ρον και η Ερμιόνη.

Η Εύα περίμενε μερικά λεπτά για να φύγει μια παρέα παιδιών που είχε εμφανιστεί τη στιγμή ακριβώς που η Ερμιόνη γλιστρούσε τελευταία κάτω απ' την πυκνή φυλλωσιά ενός δέντρου μέσα στο Απαγορευμένο Δάσος.

Τα παιδιά απ' το Χάφλπαφλ συζητούσαν κάνοντας βόλτες εκεί κοντά. Αφού απομακρύνθηκαν αρκετά ώστε να μην μπορούν γλίστρησε κι εκείνη αθόρυβα μέσα στο δάσος.

Ήταν πολύ σκοτεινά εκεί μέσα, ακόμα κι όταν έξω απ' το δάσος είχε ήλιο, όπως τώρα. Περίεργοι θόρυβοι ακούγονταν συνέχεια απ' τα θαμνώδη σκουροπράσινα φυτά, ενώ πολλά ζευγάρια από φωτεινά κίτρινα μάτια εμφανίζονταν κι εξαφανίζονταν ξαφνικά απ' το πουθενά, παρατηρώντας την Εύα καθώς προχωρούσε σιωπηλή.

«…Χμ, δεν έχει αλλάξει και πολύ απ' την τελευταία φορά που το είδα…» μονολόγησε εκείνη ψιθυριστά, καθώς έριχνε κλεφτές ματιές πίσω της. Αν και είχε επισκεφτεί πολλές φορές αυτό το δάσος, πάντα της προκαλούσε δέος η μεγαλοπρέπειά του.

Οι άλλοι την περίμεναν λίγο πιο πέρα από μια βελανιδιά με έναν κορμό γεμάτο ρόζους και χαρακιές, σαν το ρυτιδιασμένο πρόσωπο κάποιου εκατοντάχρονου γέροντα, που ήταν τόσο χοντρός ώστε και όλοι μαζί αν άνοιγαν τα χέρια τους να τον αγκαλιάσουν, δεν θα τα κατάφερναν. Οι ρίζες του, αρχαίες και μεγάλες, ήταν υψωμένες, οι περισσότερες σχεδόν, πάνω από το έδαφος και το δέντρο είχε πάρει μια ελαφριά κλίση, σαν να μην άντεχε τα βάρη των χρόνων της ζωής του, και τα κλαδιά του, ξεκινούσαν δυο μέτρα πάνω απ' το έδαφος και χάνονταν στον σκοτεινό απ' τα πυκνά φυλλώματα των δέντρων, ουρανό του δάσους.

Υπήρχαν και άλλες βελανιδιές εκεί κοντά, όμως καμιά δεν έφτανε σε υπεροχή τούτη εδώ..

Ο Χάρι, ο Ρον κι η Ερμιόνη κάθονταν λίγο παράμερα, κοιτώντας με θαυμασμό το τεράστιο δέντρο ενώ προσπαθούσαν να βοηθήσουν την Ερμιόνη να θυμηθεί πώς ήταν ακριβώς τα μέρη απ' όπου είχε περάσει εκείνη και ο Χάγκριντ και ο Νέβιλ.

Ο Φρεντ και ο Τζορτζ στηρίζονταν στον μεγάλο κορμό του θεόρατου δέντρου. Όταν είδε την Εύα ο Τζορτζ ανάβλεψε χαρούμενος, όμως ο Φρεντ πήγε φουριόζος προς το μέρος της και την κοίταξε θυμωμένος.

«Άργησες» της είπε κοφτά αγνοώντας το προειδοποιητικό βλέμμα του αδερφού του σε μια προσπάθειά του να αποτρέψει κι άλλον έναν καβγά μεταξύ των δύο παιδιών.

«Το ξέρω» του απάντησε ξερά εκείνη, περνώντας, χωρίς δισταγμό στην αντεπιθεση και γυρνώντας στον Τζορτζ, συμπλήρωσε αόριστα: «Ήταν μια παρέα παιδιών του Χάφλπαφλ και δεν μπορούσα να φύγω προτού σιγουρευτώ ότι δεν με έβλεπαν…»

Ο Τζορτζ ετοιμάστηκε να της πει πως ήταν όλα εντάξει αλλά παρενέβη ο Φρεντ που κοίταζε την Εύα με ένα ειρωνικό βλέμμα.

«Μήπως ήταν εκεί κοντά και ο Σέντρικ Ντίγκορι;» της είπε κοροϊδευτικά,«και περίμενες για ένα του βλέμμα;…» συνέχισε στον ίδιο τόνο.

Εκείνη του έριξε μια σκοτεινή ματιά σαν να του έδειχνε ότι δεν την είχαν πτοήσει τα λόγια του.

«Εσένα τι σε νοιάζει;» τον ρώτησε με μια ανεξιχνίαστη έκφραση στο πρόσωπό της. «Μήπως…. Μήπως…ζηλεύεις;…» συνέχισε και του χαμογέλασε το ίδιο ειρωνικά όπως και εκείνος πιο πριν.

«Σιγά μη ζηλεύω εγώ εσένα!» της φώναξε αγανακτισμένος. «Καλύτερα να φάω πύο από βουβωνοκόνδυλο!… Ήταν εκεί ο Ντίγκορι;» την ρώτησε τώρα ευθέως.

« Μα γιατί με ρωτάς;…Εσύ δεν είπες πριν από λίγο ότι δεν σε νοιάζει; Τώρα γιατί ενδιαφέρεσαι;…Για κοίτα κάτι πράγματα, φίλε μου…»του είπε όσο πιο αδιάφορα μπορούσε εκείνη.

«Ε, δεν υποφέρεσαι πια!» της φώναξε συγχυσμένος. «Εγώ απλώς ρωτάω γιατί δεν θέλω να έχουμε μπλεξίματα. Και αν σε είδε ο Ντίγκορι ή οποιοσδήποτε, τότε σίγουρα θα έχουμε.»

«Ωχ, σε βαρέθηκα πια… Δεν μπορώ να μαλώνω άλλο μαζί σου.. έχει καταντήσει κουραστικό…» του είπε εκείνη και προχώρησε μπροστά, αφήνοντάς τον να βράζει από θυμό.

Ο Τζορτζ τον κοίταξε αλλά δεν είπε τίποτα. Κατά τη γνώμη του, η Εύα είχε δίκιο. Ήξερε τον αδερφό του και μάλλον τον είχε μάθει και η Εύα.

Η Εύα προχώρησε προς τα μικρότερα παιδιά τα οποία συνέχιζαν να συζητούν και σταθηκε δίπλα τους θέλοντας να αποφύγει τον Φρεντ.

Ο Τζορτζ αποφάσισε να σημάνει τελικά την αναχώρησή τους προκειμένου να ηρεμήσει λίγο τα πνεύματα.

«Λοιπόν, ξεκινάμε;» ρώτησε την Εύα, τον Φρεντ, τον Χάρι, τον Ρον και την Ερμιόνη.

Τα τρία μικρότερα παιδιά έγνεψαν καταφατικά όμως η Εύα και ο Φρεντ κοιτάζονταν με αβυσσαλέο μίσος.

«Ωραία…» συνέχισε, αποκαρδιωμένος τώρα ο Τζορτζ. «Πού βρισκόσαστε χθες το βράδυ; Σε ποιο σημείο του δάσους;» ρώτησε απευθυνόμενος στον Χάρι και στην Ερμιόνη.

«Ήμασταν…» άρχισε να λέει η Ερμιόνη αλλά ο Χάρι τη διέκοψε.

«Θυμάμαι πως τα δέντρα δεν ήταν τόσο πυκνά όσο εδώ… Είχε πολλά κλαδιά όμως κάτω στο έδαφος και ψάχναμε για έναν πληγωμένο μονόκερο. Δεν ξέρω αν βοηθάει, πά-ντως συναντήσαμε και τρεις Κενταύρους»

«Α, κατάλαβα…» μουρμούρισε ο Τζορτζ. «Κένταυροι, μονόκεροι, ξερά χαμόκλαδα παντού… Εσείς πήγατε κατευθείαν στην καρδιά του δάσους… Μακάρι να μας έβαζαν κι εμάς τέτοιες τιμωρίες…» συνέχισε με ονειροπόλο ύφος.

«Καλύτερα πριν ξεκινήσουμε να βγάλετε τα ραβδιά σας» μίλησε επιτέλους ο Φρεντ μετά απ' τον πρόσφατο καυγά του με την Εύα. Και κοιτάζοντας την Ερμιόνη συμπλήρωσε: « Όσοι από σας τα έχετε…»

«Φρεντ…» Η Εύα τον είχε πλησιάσει και του μίλησε διστακτικά.«Δεν θέλω να μαλώνουμε… Τώρα τελευταία δεν σταματάμε καθόλου…Παλιά ήμαστε πιο…πιο καλά…Λοιπον;» συνέχισε.

«Ναι» απάντησε άτονα εκείνος.

«Τι ναι;» τον ρώτησε εκείνη.

«Ναι, σ' αυτά που μου λες..» της είπε συνεχίζοντας στον ίδιο τόνο.

«Μα καλά είσαι τελείως αναίσθητος;» του είπε αγανακτισμένη μα ψιθυρίζοντας η Εύα για να μην τους ακούσουν οι άλλοι που είχαν ξεκινήσει και πήγαιναν μπροστά. «Εγώ προσπαθώ να φτιάξω λίγο την κατάσταση μεταξύ μας και εσύ το μόνο που κάνεις είναι να ειρωνεύεσαι!» Πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα, που δήλωνε παράδοση… « Δεν θέλω να μαλώσω άλλο μαζί σου… Κουράστηκα, πραγματικά…» του δήλωσε σοβαρά και απομακρύνθηκε αφήνοντάς τον τελευταίο στην σειρά ενώ εκείνη τώρα βρισκόταν δίπλα στον Τζορτζ.

Περπάτησαν για περίπου άλλα πέντε λεπτά όταν είχαν εισχωρήσει για τα καλά μέσα στο δάσος. Εκείνη την ώρα φυσούσε ένας δυνατός αέρας, που παρέσερνε στο διάβα του ξερά, κιτρινισμένα φύλλα που κείτονταν σαν ένα φυσικό χαλί κάτω στο έδαφος.

Τα κλαδιά των δέντρων της περιοχής, κουνιόνταν κι αυτά στην παρουσία του ανέμου, σαν απειλητικά χέρια, και σαν να προσπαθούσαν, χωρίς αποτέλεσμα όμως, να γραπώσουν κάποιο από τα παιδιά.

Τώρα ο Τζορτζ πήγαινε μπροστά και τον είχε ακολουθήσει και ο Φρεντ. Η Εύα ήταν ακόμη μαζί με τον Τζορτζ, όταν όμως είδε τον Φρεντ να πλησιάζει, απομακρύνθηκε και πήγε δίπλα στην Ερμιόνη. Εκείνη παραξενεύτηκε που την είδε δίπλα της και την κοιταξε ερευνητικά.

«Για να μην διατρέξεις κάποιο κίνδυνο αφού δεν έχεις ραβδί…» της είπε η Εύα.

Τα δυο κορίτσια τώρα περπατούσαν τελευταία πίσω από το Χάρι και το Ρον ,αμίλητα.

Η Ερμιόνη, κάποια στιγμή, κοίταξε την Εύα. Της φάνηκε, ξαφνικά, πολύ σοβαρή, χα-λώντας της έτσι την εικόνα που την ήθελε σχεδόν απερίσκεπτη, ριψοκίνδυνη. Μα εκτός από σοβαρή, έδειχνε και ανήσυχη. Η Ερμιόνη ήθελε να συζητήσουν, αλλά δεν ήξερε πώς. Σκέφτηκε να πάει στην παρέα του Χάρι και του Ρον αλλά το ξανασκέφτηκε και κατέληξε πως δεν ήταν διόλου καλή ιδέα. Δεν είχε το ραβδί της και μπορεί να έβαζε και τους άλλους σε κίνδυνο αν γινόταν κάτι και προσπαθούσαν να τη βοηθήσουν.

«Έχεις έρθει πολλές φορές στο δάσος;» ρώτησε τελικά την Εύα, και της έκανε εσκεμμένα αυτήν την ερώτηση γιατί αφού ήθελε τόσο πολύ να επισκεφτεί ξανά το δάσος, ένα θέμα συζήτησης που να το αφορά θα της προκαλούσε λεξική φρενίτιδα.

Εκείνη γύρισε και την κοίταξε πρώτα, για μια στιγμή. «Ναι, έχω έρθει κάμποσες…» Σταμάτησε, μα προτού προλάβει η Ερμιόνη να την ρωτήσει κάτι άλλο συνέχισε. «Όμως σήμερα…μου φαίνεται κάπως περίεργο. Πιο σκοτεινό απ' ότι ήταν… Πιο.. πιο επικίνδυνο.. και σαν να είναι ζωντανό…» Μπορεί να μιλούσε στην Ερμιόνη αλλά ήταν σαν να αναφερόταν στον εαυτό της. Σαν να μονολογούσε…

Της Ερμιόνης της σηκώθηκε η τρίχα. Η Εύα έδειχνε να σκέφτεται την απάντηση που της είχε δώσει. Γύρισε ξανά προς το μέρος της και της χαμογέλασε.

«Δεν χρειάζεται να ανησυχείς… Εγώ, ο Τζορτζ και …τελοσπάντων, ο αδερφός του..» είπε με μια πικρία στη φωνή, «ξέρουμε καλά τα κατατόπια εδώ γύρω», συνέχισε ξένοιαστα και της Ερμιόνης της φάνηκε πως η στιγμή που την είχε δει ανήσυχη ήταν μόνο δημιούργημα της φαντασίας της.

«Είσαι από οικογένεια Μαγκλ, έτσι; Σαν κι εμένα», την ρώτησε μετά από λίγες στιγμές η εκείνη.

«Ναι», απάντησε η Εύα. «Οι γονείς μου, όχι μόνο είναι άσχετοι με τη μαγεία, αλλά όταν πήρα το γράμμα μου για να φοιτήσω στο Χόγκουαρτς, εκείνοι αρνιούνταν κατηγορηματικά να πιστέψουν πως είμαι μάγισσα…»

«Κι εμένα το ίδιο..» συνέχισε η Ερμιόνη, χαρούμενη πια που είχε βρει ένα θέμα που τροφοδοτούσε τη συζήτηση. «Όχι τόσο όταν πήρα το γράμμα μου, όσο όταν έκανα μαγικά, χωρίς να ξέρω βέβαια γιατί τα έκανα όλα εκείνα τα περίεργα πράγματα!»

«Α, ναι! Καταλαβαίνω τι εννοείς! Βέβαια, τώρα πια, οι δικοί μου έχουν συνηθίσει και είναι περήφανοι μάλιστα γιατί τα πάω πολύ καλά! Ξέρεις, οι γονείς μου είχαν έρθει στην Αγγλία πριν ακόμα γεννηθώ. Η μητέρα μου κατάγεται από την Ελλάδα ενώ ο πατέρας μου είναι απ' την Αγγλία…» μπήκε πια για τα καλά στο θέμα η Εύα.

Κι άρχισαν τα δυο κορίτσια να μιλούν για διάφορα πράγματα, για τις συνήθειές τους, για την περίοδο προτού μάθουν τι πραγματικά είναι και άλλα πολλά.

Η ώρα περνούσε πολύ πιο ευχάριστα από πριν. Όλα τα παιδιά τώρα προχωρούσαν γρήγορα, έχοντας πάντα στο χέρι τα ραβδιά τους, προς το κέντρο του Δάσους και παρόλο που κάπου κάπου έβλεπαν περίεργες λάμψεις σαν μάτια να τους περιεργάζονται σιωπηλά, και μολονότι που άκουγαν κλαδιά να θρυμματίζονται και βήματα να τους ακολουθούν, δεν τους είχε εμφανιστεί ακόμα κάποια αφορμή να τα χρησιμοποιήσουν.

Είχαν περπατήσει είκοσι λεπτά περίπου, όταν έφτασαν σ' ένα σημείο που δεν υπήρχε μεγάλος συνωστισμός από δέντρα αλλά αυτά που υπήρχαν ήταν πανύψηλα και τα κλαδιά τους απλώνονταν σε τεράστιες εκτάσεις και αρκετά ψηλά πάνω απ' τα κεφάλια του, σχηματίζοντας ένα πλέγμα, τόσο πυκνό, που και ο πιο δυνατός ήλιος αδυνατούσε να προσπεράσει.

«Φώτισε!» φώναξε ο Τζορτζ και απ' το ραβδί του πετάχτηκε μια μικρή αλλά δυνατή άσπρη λάμψη που έλουσε με φως ό,τι βρισκόταν πολύ κοντά του. Η Εύα και ο Φρεντ τον μιμήθηκαν.

Συνέχισαν να περπατούν όταν μετά από λίγα λεπτά, έφτασαν σ' ένα ξέφωτο που ήταν γεμάτο κλαδιά δέντρων, πεσμένα καταγής.

«Φτάσαμε», είπε φωναχτά ο Χάρι για να τον ακούσουν όλοι. «Εδώ ήταν που ο Βόλντεμ…δηλαδή ο Ξέρετε-Ποιος» διόρθωσε τον εαυτό του αμέσως αφού στα πρόσωπα των παιδιών ήταν αποτυπωμένες εκφράσεις πανικού, «…προσπάθησε να μου επιτεθεί χθες το βράδυ…»

«Εντάξει», ακούστηκε η φωνή της Εύας. «Αφού βρήκαμε το μέρος, τότε καλύτερα να χωριστούμε και ν' αρχίσουμε να ψάχνουμε σ' όλα τα πιθανά μέρη που μπορεί να έχει πέσει το ραβδί. Τζορτζ..» του απεύθυνε το λόγο η Εύα, « Προτείνω να πάει ο καθένας μας μ' ένα μικρότερό του ώστε έτσι αν χρειαστούν για οποιοδήποτε λόγο βοήθεια να μπορέσουμε να τους προστατέψουμε…»

«Μπα», πετάχτηκε αμέσως ο Φρεντ. «Μια χαρά θα είναι, και μόνοι τους να πάνε, έτσι δεν είναι παιδιά;» ρώτησε το Χάρι και το Ρον που κοιτάχθηκαν ξαφνιασμένοι από τα λόγια του. «Θα είναι καλύτερα να χωριστούμε σε ομάδες των δύο ατόμων για να εξοικονομίσουμε χρόνο. Εγώ θα πάω με τον Τζορτζ, ο Χάρι μαζί με τον Ρον και εσύ μαζί με την Ερμιόνη. Εντάξει, παιδιά;»

«Στις διαταγές σου, αρχηγέ..» μουρμούρισε μέσα απ' τα δόντια της η Εύα, όμως αρκετά δυνατά για να το ακούσει ο Φρεντ και ύστερα παρακίνησε την Ερμιόνη να την ακολουθήσει.

Η Εύα και η Ερμιόνη τράβηξαν βόρεια, ο Χάρι και ο Ρον ανατολικά ενώ ο Φρεντ με τον Τζορτζ δυτικά. Όμως η Ερμιόνη σταμάτησε απότομα και φώναξε σε όλους να σταματήσουν.

«Πρέπει να ορίσουμε ένα σημείο συνάντησης και σε πόση ώρα από τώρα θα συναντηθούμε εκεί» τους είπε.

«Ωραία» ξεφύσηξε ο Φρεντ. «Θα συναντηθούμε εδώ, σε μία ώρα από τώρα» κι έδειξε το ξέφωτο το οποίο τους είχε υποδείξει ο Χάρι. «Αν δεν βρούμε το ραβδί μέχρι τότε, θα πάμε πίσω στη σχολή και θα δούμε τι θα κάνουμε μετά»

Οι τρεις ομάδες ξεκίνησαν να φύγουν όταν ο Φρεντ ξαναμίλησε. «Αν κάποιος χρειαστεί βοήθεια, να κάνει το σήμα κινδύνου. Το έχετε μάθει, έτσι δεν είναι, Ρον;» ρώτησε τον αδερφό του.

«Ναι», έκανε βαριεστημένα ο Ρον.

Μετά από αυτό τα παιδιά άρχισαν να απομακρύνονται προς τις διαφορετικές κατευθύνσεις που είχαν αποφασίσει να πάρουν.

Τα δυο κορίτσια είχαν απομακρυνθεί αρκετά, όταν η Ερμιόνη άκουσε μια πνιχτή κραυγή να ξεφεύγει απ' τα χείλη της Εύας, καθώς κοίταζε αγανακτισμένη σ' ένα σημείο.

Εκεί που κοιτούσε, βρισκόταν ένας μονόκερως που αργοπέθαινε. Ήταν πληγωμένος στη μία πλευρά του κατάλευκου λαιμού του και κειτόταν σε μια λίμνη ασημένιου, παχύρρευστου αίματος.

«Κι άλλος» μουρμούρισε η Ερμιόνη, καθώς θυμόταν τι είχε πει ο Χάρι σ' εκείνη και το Ρον για όποιον σκότωνε και έπινε αίμα μονόκερου.

Η Εύα, άρχισε να τρέχει έντρομη προς το μέρος του κι η Ερμιόνη την ακολούθησε. Το υπέροχο ζώο έτρεμε ολόκληρο και τα μέλη του τινάζονταν μη μπορώντας ν' αντέξουν το φρικτό του μαρτύριο.

Τα δύο κορίτσια έφτασαν γρήγορα κοντά του και γονάτισαν πλάι του.

«Θεέ μου, ποιο πλάσμα θα μπορούσε να κάνει κάτι τέτοιο;» ψέλλισε έντρομη η Εύα στην Ερμιόνη. Όμως μόλις πλησίασε αρκετά το μονόκερο ώστε να μπορεί να τον βλέπει καθαρά, ολόκληρο, τινάχτηκε σαν να την είχαν χαστουκίσει με δύναμη και είπε πνιχτά: «Ωχ, όχι… Αστερόμορφη...»

Η Ερμιόνη γύρισε και την κοίταξε παραξενεμένη. Το χρώμα είχε στραγγίξει απ' το ή-δη λευκό πρόσωπό της και στα μάτια της καθρεπτιζόταν μια έκφραση πόνου, λες και ένιωθε ακριβώς όπως το ζώο.

Η Εύα είχε γονατίσει δίπλα στον πληγωμένο μονόκερο και μουρμούριζε κάτι απροκάλυπτα . Τα χέρια της έτρεμαν καθώς απλώνονταν πάνω απ' το σώμα του σε μια προσπάθειά της να τον πλησιάσει. Ακούμπησε τ' ακροδάχτυλά της πάνω στην χαίτη του ζώου και έβγαλε μια μικρή κραυγή απελπισίας. Ύστερα άρχισε να το χαϊδεύει απαλά.

Η Ερμιόνη δεν ήξερε τι να της πει. Δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει γιατί απ' τη μια στιγμη στην άλλη είχε γίνει τόσο δυστυχισμένη. Κι εκείνη λυπόταν για το μονόκερο αλλά όχι σε τέτοιο βαθμό. Μα πιο πολύ, δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει γιατί είχε αποκαλέσει το ζώο «αστερόμορφη». Την κοίταξε προβληματισμένη ώσπου το μεγαλύτερο κορίτσι κάρφωσε το βλέμμα του πάνω της.

Ύστερα ξαναγύρισε να κοιτάξει το μονόκερο, αλλά προτού να προλάβει να μιλήσει πρώτη η Ερμιόνη, άρχισε εκείνη.

«Δεν το έχω πει σε κανέναν αυτό…Ούτε καν στον Φρεντ και στον Τζορτζ…» ξεκίνησε να της λέει η Εύα και η Ερμιόνη σκέφτηκε πώς αφού δεν τους είχε πει τι μέρα είχε γενέθλια, σιγά μην τους έλεγε κάτι πιο σημαντικό. Ειλικρινά, δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει τον τρόπο σκέψης αυτού του κοριτσιού.

«Δεν ήθελα να το ξέρει κανείς…» συνέχισε η Εύα, βγάζοντας την Ερμιόνη από τις σκέψεις της. «Την πρώτη φορά που ήρθα εδώ… Τότε, που σας είπαν ο Φρεντ και ο Τζορτζ το περιστατικό με τους λυκανθρώπους» της είπε και η Ερμιόνη έγνεψε καταφατικά για να της δείξει ότι θυμόταν, «δεν είχα πει πώς κατάφερα να ξεφύγω. Και σ' όσους με ρωτούσαν απαντούσα αόριστα και άφηνα να εννοηθεί πως απλά είχε απομακρυνθεί ο λυκάνθρωπος. Όμως δεν έγινε έτσι… Θα με είχε σκοτώσει αν δεν είχε εμφανιστεί ένας μονόκερος…» είπε η Εύα και έκανε μια παύση αναστενάζοντας. «Και συγκεκριμένα, αυτός ο μονόκερος…» είπε με τρεμουλιαστή φωνή.

Η Ερμιόνη είχε απομείνει να την ακούει μ' ανοιχτό το στόμα. «Θες να πεις πως.. πως γνωρίζεις αυτόν τον μονόκερο;» την ρώτησε μπερδεμένη. «Γι' αυτό τον αποκάλεσες "Aστερόμορφη";» συνέχισε.

«Ναι»,απάντησε μελαγχολικά εκείνη. «Να, αν κοιτάξεις πιο προσεκτικά, πάνω στο κέρατό του υπάρχει ένα σχέδιο σαν αστέρι» της είπε.

Η Ερμιόνη έσκυψε επιφυλακτικά και κοίταξε προσεκτικά το ασημένιο κέρατο του μονόκερου. Τότε είδε ένα σχήμα, σαν αστέρι, σε χρυσό χρώμα.

Η Εύα συνέχιζε να χαϊδεύει τον μονόκερο και αυτός κουνήθηκε ελαφρά προς το μερος της, λες και το άγγιγμά της απάλυνε λίγο τους πόνους του.

«Εμφανίστηκε λοιπόν η Αστερόμορφη», συνέχισε η Εύα και τώρα το τρέμουλο στη φωνή της ήταν πιο δυνατό απ' ότι πριν, « ακριβώς την στιγμή που ο λυκάνθρωπος βρισκόταν σε απόσταση αναπνοής απ' το σημείο που κρυβόμουν. Ξαφνικά την είδα να στέκεται σε περίοπτη θέση, πανέμορφη και να με κοιτάει. Δεν ξέρω αν με τις μαγικές της δυνάμεις με προσκαλούσε να πάω κοντά της ή απλά δεν είχα άλλη επιλογή, αλλά χωρίς να το σκεφτώ καθόλου, άρχισα να τρέχω προς το μέρος της. Και όπως ήταν φυσικό, ο λυκάνθρωπος με πήρε στο κατόπι. Μόλις έφτασα κοντά της σταμάτησα για λίγο, παρόλο που ο λυκάνθρωπος απείχε μόνο λίγα μέτρα για να με φτάσει. Και τότε, λες και με είχε ωθήσει μια άγνωστη δύναμη, ανέβηκα στην πλάτη της. Ξέρεις πως οι μονόκεροι αν δεν σε εμπιστεύονται, μπορούν να σε καρφώσουν με το κέρατό τους», είπε, απευθυνόμενη και πάλι στην Ερμίονη αν και δεν είχε γυρίσει να την κοιτάξει. «Όμως εκείνη, όχι μόνο εμπιστευόταν το άγγιγμά μου αλλά με άφησε να ανέβω πάνω της, πράγμα σχεδόν απίθανο… Άρχισε λοιπόν να τρέχει με ιλιγγιώδη ταχύτητα μέσα στα δέντρα του δάσους, και σε λίγα λεπτά είχαμε αφήσει πίσω μας τον λυκάνθρωπο που τα είχε παρατήσει να μας κυνηγά, όπως και την υπόλοιπη συνάντηση του είδους του… Αν και είχα ξεφύγει όμως, η Αστερόμορφη συνέχισε να τρέχει με την ίδια ταχύτητα μέχρι που φτάσαμε λίγο πιο έξω απ' το δάσος. Τότε μ' άφησε να κατέβω. Όταν κατέβηκα, προσπάθησα, διστακτικά στην αρχή, να την χαϊδέψω, για να της δείξω την ευγνωμοσύνη μου, αλλά ήμουν επιφυλακτική.. Ποτέ δεν ξέρεις με τα μαγικά πλάσματα..» συνέχισε κοιτώντας πάντα ανήσυχα το καημένο ζώο που συνέχιζε να τινάζεται από τους πόνους ελαφρά.

«Κι εκείνη μ' άφησε. Συνέχισα να τη χαϊδεύω για λίγα λεπτά. Από 'κείνη τη στιγμή κατάλαβα ότι είχα δεθεί μαζί της..»

Σταμάτησε για λίγες στιγμές και γύρισε να κοιτάξει την Ερμιόνη που της ανταπέδωσε το βλέμμα αποσβολωμένη.

«Από τότε, όποτε μου δινόταν η ευκαιρία, ερχόμουν εδώ για να την βλέπω. Φυσικά πάντα ξεμάκραινα από τον Φρεν και τον Τζορτζ, οι μονόκεροι δεν εμπιστεύονται την αντρική παρουσία, και ειδικά οι ενήλικοι μονόκεροι σαν την Αστερόμορφη… Όταν βρισκόμασταν, ήταν απ' τις πιο ευτυχισμένες στιγμές της ζωής μου. Της μιλούσα και ένιωθα, ήξερα ότι μπορούσε να με καταλάβει και μου το έδειχνε με ένα σωρό τρόπους.. Ακουμπώντας την μουσούδα της στο λαιμό μου, αφήνοντάς με να ανέβω στην πλάτη της, σπρώχνοντάς με ελαφρά, έτσι για παιχνίδι…» Σταμάτησε ξανά. «Και τώρα…» είπε και η φωνή της βγήκε στριγκή.

Η Ερμιόνη γονάτισε δίπλα της και την κοίταξε. Ύστερα, άπλωσε το χέρι της πάνω από το μονόκερο αλλά έμεινε μετέωρο. Η Εύα τότε την κοίταξε χαμογελώντας της πικρά και της έγνεψε ότι ήταν εντάξει. «Μη φοβάσαι» της είπε.

Η Ερμιόνη τον άγγιξε και εκείνη και άρχισε να τον χαϊδεύει. Η αίσθηση ήταν υπέροχη αλλά συγχρόνως και επώδυνη.

«Το… το νιώθεις κι εσύ αυτό;»την ρώτησε ξαφνιασμένη η Ερμιόνη. «Ένα μούδιασμα σ'όλο σου το σώμα;»

«Ναι… και για μένα είναι χειρότερο… Εγώ πονάω.. Σου είπα ότι έχω δεθεί μαζί με την Αστερόμορφη… Με τρόπο μαγικό.. Όταν βρίσκομαι κοντά της, μπορώ να νιώσω ότι και αυτή και το αντίθετο…»

Μα προτού προλάβει να αποσώσει τη φράση της, ο μονόκερος τινάχτηκε έντονα για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα. Η Ερμιόνη τράβηξε έντρομη το χέρι της όμως η Εύα τινάχτηκε και μόρφασε απ' τον πόνο σαν να την είχαν πυροβολήσει, χωρίς όμως να σταματήσει τη σωματική τους επαφή. Έπεσε πάνω του και τον αγκάλιασε σφιχτά από το λαιμό, ενώ ψιθύριζε μέσα σε λυγμούς : «Σε παρακαλώ, κράτα λίγο ακόμα…»

Η Αστερόμορφη έγειρε τη μουσούδα της, την ακούμπησε πάνω στο κεφάλι της Εύας, και αφού κούνησε για λίγο πάνω κάτω το δικό της, σαν να ήθελε να την παρηγορήσει, έμεινε εντελώς ακίνητη.

Η Εύα σφίχτηκε πάνω του ακόμα πιο πολύ καθώς το σώμα της τρανταζόταν ελαφρά. Ανασηκώθηκε και τον αγκάλιασε πάλι. Το πανέμορφο ζώο βρισκόταν νεκρό στην αγκαλιά της και βουβά δάκρυα χαράκωναν το πρόσωπό της, αφήνοντας γυαλιστερά αυλάκια στα μάγουλά της. Έσκυψε και φίλησε απαλά τη μουσούδα του χαϊδεύοντάς το για τελευταία φορά.

Σηκώθηκε αργά, με βαριά βήματα και προτεταμένο το σαγόνι της κοιτάζοντας προειδοποιητικά την Ερμιόνη που ήταν έτοιμη να την παρηγορήσει θέλοντας να της δείξει ότι δεν το είχε ανάγκη. Όμως εκείνη, την πλησίασε την έπιασε απ' το χέρι και παρά το προειδοποιητικό της βλέμμα την αγκάλιασε.

Η Εύα έμεινε λίγο ακίνητη, όμως μετά την απομάκρυνε ελαφρά ενώ την επόμενη στιγμη σκούπιζε τα μάτια της με την αναστροφή του χεριού της. Έμεινε λίγο και κοίταξε το νεκρό ζώο, και ύστερα άρχισε να προχωρά γνέφοντας σιωπηλά στην Ερμιόνη να την ακολουθήσει.

«Αρκετά αργήσαμε» είπε άχρωμα. «Πρέπει να ψάξουμε για το ραβδί σου…» και σώπασε πάλι.

Για αρκετά λεπτά δεν μιλούσε καμία απ' τις δυο. Η Εύα περπατούσε σκυθρωπή, κουρασμένη, με λυπημένο βλέμμα και σφιγμένα χείλη προσπαθώντας να φανεί όσο πιο δυνατή μπορούσε και να μην αναδυθεί σε δάκρυα.

Η Ερμιόνη περπατούσε δίπλα της το ίδιο σιωπηλή. Κάποια στιγμή την κοίταξε και της φάνηκε ότι είχε μεγαλώσει απότομα.

Καθώς συνέχιζαν να προχωρούν, η συμπεριφορά της Εύας άλλαξε. Είχε αρχίσει να κοιτά καχύποπτα πίσω της, δεξιά κι αριστερά, και η θλίψη που είχε πρωτύτερα στα μάτια της είχε δώσει την θέση της στην ανησυχία. Ακούγονταν συνέχεια παράξενοι θόρυβοι που έμοιαζαν με βήματα αλλά όχι ανθρώπινα. Αυτό συνεχίστηκε μέχρις ότου να φτάσουν σ' ένα σκοτεινό μέρος που μύριζε έντονα μούχλα και απεκκρίσεις ενώ ήταν περιτριγυρισμένο από ψηλά δέντρα και θάμνους με καφέ - κίτρινους καρπούς.

«Δεν μου αρέσει αυτό…» είπε ξαφνικά η Εύα.

«Ποιο;» απάντησε η Ερμιόνη ξαφνιασμένη και γύρισε να την κοιτάξει. Το πρόσωπό της είχε σοβαρέψει κι άλλο ενώ συνέχιζε να κοιτά ανήσυχα γύρω της.

«Μα δεν το ακούς αυτό;» την ρώτησε ψιθυριστά εκείνη ενώ βάδιζε πάνω κάτω πατώντας προσεκτικά ώστε να μην κάνει πολύ θόρυβο.

«Τι να ακούσω; Αφού δεν ακούγεται τίποτα!» της απάντησε με υψωμένη τη φωνή της η Ερμιόνη. Τελικά έπρεπε να μην έστεκε στα καλά της η Εύα, σκέφτηκε.

« Ακριβώς ! » απάντησε η Εύα χαμηλόφωνα, προς έκπληξη της Ερμιόνης. « Αυτό είναι το ανησυχητικό! Ότι δεν ακούγεται τίποτα. Σ' όλη τη διαδρομή μας ακούγονταν διάφοροι θόρυβοι, σαν βαριές αναπνοές, σαν περίεργα βήματα.. Κι όλα αυτά σταμάτησαν όταν φτάσαμε εδώ. Κι επιπλέον, σ' όλη τη διαδρομή ένιωθα να μας παρακολουθούν. Ερμιόνη, πάμε να φύγουμε από 'δω, προτού…»

Μα δεν πρόλαβε να τελειώσει τη φράση της. Ακούστηκε στην αρχή ένας θόρυβος από κλαδιά που σπάνε όλα μαζί με δύναμη και ένας μεγάλος αριθμός από βαριά βήματα που έκαναν το έδαφος να τραντάζεται.

«Τρέξε!» φώναξε η Εύα στην Ερμιόνη η οποία όμως δεν μπορούσε να πάει πουθενά. Είχε κοκαλώσει στη θέα ενός αποκρουστικού και τεράστιου πλάσματος που είχε σταθεί μπροστά της και της έκλεινε το δρόμο.

Ήταν σχεδόν δύο μέτρα ψηλό, με μαύρο τρίχωμα και σώμα αράχνης. Τα οκτώ του πόδια το βοηθούσαν να κινείται πολύ γρήγορα, οι δαγκάνες του κατευθύνονταν απειλητικά προς το μέρος της Ερμιόνης και τα τέσσερα μάτια του την κοιτούσαν λαίμαργα.

Η Ερμιόνη έκανε μεταβολή και άρχισε να τρέχει προκειμένου να ξεφύγει αλλά η γιγαντιαία αράχνη, μ' ένα σάλτο βρέθηκε ξανά μπροστά της.

Τότε, ανάμεσα στην αράχνη και την Ερμιόνη πετάχτηκε η Εύα και σήκωσε το ραβδί της μπροστά στα μάτια του τέρατος. «Αποχαυνώσιους!» φώναξε δυνατά και μια κόκκινη, φωτεινή σπίθα τινάχτηκε πάνω στην αράχνη η οποία έπεσε μ' ένα ουρλιαχτό, αναίσθητη στο χώμα.

«Είσαι καλά;» ρώτησε την Ερμιόνη. «Μήπως σε πλήγωσε κάπου;»

«Όχι, όχι, εντάξει είμαι…» είπε η Ερμιόνη και γύρισε να κοιτάξει την Εύα.

Εκείνη όμως είχε στυλώσει το βλέμμα της μερικά μέτρα πάνω από το κεφάλι της Ερμιόνης, η οποία όταν γύρισε δεν ξεχώρισε αμέσως τι ακριβώς ήταν. Μετά από μερικές στιγμές όμως, κατάλαβε.

Ήταν μια άλλη αράχνη σαν αυτή που παραλίγο να της επιτεθεί πριν λίγο, όμως ήταν διπλάσια σε μέγεθος και προφανώς πιο πεινασμένη. Αλλά πίσω της εμφανίστηκαν δεκάδες άλλες τέτοιες αράχνες που άρχισαν σιγά σιγά να περικυκλώνουν τα δύο κορίτσια.

Η Ερμιόνη και η Εύα, είχαν πλησιάσει κοντά η μία στην άλλη και η Ερμιόνη κοίταζε την Εύα έντρομη. «Τι κάνουμε τώρα;» ψέλλισε φοβισμένη.

«Εσύ δεν μπορείς να κάνεις τίποτα» της είπε η Εύα επιστρατεύοντας το θάρρος της για να κρύψει το τρέμουλο στη φωνή της. «Έλα και στάσου πίσω μου, θα προσπαθήσω να τις απωθήσω…»

«Μα είναι τεράστιες!»

«Αυτό είναι ένα πρόβλημα…»

«Και αμέτρητες!» συνέχισε αγανακτισμένη η Ερμιόνη καθώς η προσέλευσή τους δεν είχε σταματήσει ακόμα. «Πρέπει να είναι πάνω από χίλιες!»

«Μην υπερβάλλεις!» της είπε σιγανά η Εύα, που έτρεμε σύγκορμη.

«Απορώ πού την βρίσκεις την όρεξη για αστεία», της πέταξε αγανακτισμένη η Ερμιόνη που είχε ήδη κρυφτεί πίσω της.

«Ε, ας μην πανικοβαλλόμαστε… Μπορεί να μην είναι τόσο εχθρικές όσο δείχνουν..» της είπε μα πριν καλά καλά τελειώσει, οι αράχνες άρχιζαν να κατευθύνονται με άγριες διαθέσεις προς το μέρος τους.

«Απωθήσιους! Αποχαυνώσιους! Απωθήσιους!» φώναξε δυνατά η Εύα και τρεις αράχνες έπεσαν κάτω αναίσθητες. Όμως αυτό δεν είχε σταματήσει τις εκατοντάδες άλλες που κινούνταν απειλητικά.

Η Εύα φώναξε κάμποσες φορές το ξόρκι που απωθεί και εκείνο που αναισθητοποιεί. Στριγκλιές από διάφορες αράχνες ακούγονταν από διάφορα σημεία όμως η Εύα συνειδητοποίησε πως η Ερμιόνη είχε δίκιο. Οι αράχνες ήταν πάρα πολλές.

Είχε αφήσει αναίσθητη μία, στην οποία αναγκάστηκε πολλές φορές να φωνάξει το αναισθητικό ξόρκι, όταν ο κλοιός απ' τις αράχνες άρχισε να γίνεται ασφυκτικός. Τότε, μην έχοντας άλλη λύση, σήκωσε ψηλά το ραβδί της και φώναξε: «Κινδύνους!» ενώ αμέσως μετά φώναζε το απωθητικό ξόρκι για μια αράχνη που είχε πλησιάσει αρκετά. Εκείνη τη στιγμή, απ' το ραβδί της ξεπήδησε ένα φωτεινό άστρο που έφτασε στο πιο ψηλό σημείο του δάσους σε περίοπτη θέση, όπου άρχισε να μετασχηματίζεται στη λέξη: «ΒΟΗΘΕΙΑ»

«Για όνομα του Θεού, δεν ξέρεις κάποιο ξόρκι που να τις σκοτώνει;»την ρώτησε τρέμοντας η Ερμιόνη.

«Βέβαια, ξέρω αλλά είναι μία κατάρα… Μία απ' τις ασυγχώρητες κατάρες που χρησιμοποιούσε ο Ξέρεις - Ποιος για να σκοτώνει τους εχθρούς του…» της απάντησε η Εύα ενώ αναισθητοποιούσε άλλη μία αράχνη.

«Μα αυτές είναι απαγορευμένες μόνο για την εφαρμογή τους από έναν μάγο σ' έναν άλλο!» της είπε καχύποπτα η Ερμιόνη.

«Ε, και είμαι ακόμα άπειρη…» της είπε θιγμένη η Εύα «Και να την χρησιμοποιούσα, αμφιβάλλω αν θα προκαλούσα μία γρατζουνιά σε κάποια αράχνη…»Την στιγμή που της απαντούσε, εξολόθρευε άλλη μία αράχνη και η Ερμιόνη συνειδητοποίησε ότι είχε καταφέρει να ανοίξει ένα μικρό δρόμο ανάμεσα στον όχλο των αραχνών.

«Τρέχα!» της φώναξε η Εύα καθώς την γράπωνε απ' το χέρι και την ανάγκαζε να την ακολουθήσει όμως μια αράχνη πετάχτηκε μπροστά της ξαφνικά.

«Πρόσεχε!» ούρλιαξε η Ερμιόνη, όμως ήταν πολύ αργά.

Η Εύα γύρισε να την αντιμετωπίσει, όμως η αράχνη την κλότσησε με ένα απ' τα μπροστινά της πόδια και την έριξε πάνω σ' έναν κορμό δέντρου. Ακούστηκε ένας φρικιαστικός ήχος απ' το κεφάλι της που χτύπησε πάνω στον κορμό και έπεσε κάτω αναίσθητη. Η αράχνη την πλησίασε και την τύλιξε μ' έναν κολλώδες άσπρο ιστό που την κάλυψε μέχρι το λαιμό. Έπειτα, αφού την κρέμασε σ' ένα δέντρο με το κεφάλι προς τα κάτω, κατευθύνθηκε προς την Ερμιόνη που είχε παγώσει στη θέση της απ' αυτό που έβλεπε.

Όταν όμως είδε την αράχνη να κινείται με μεγάλες δρασκελιές προς το μέρος της, άρχισε να τρέχει τρομαγμένη. Πέρασε μ' έναν ελιγμό κάτω απ' την αράχνη που την κυνηγούσε και άρχισε να τρέχει προς άγνωστη κατεύθυνση. Ξαφνικά εμφανίστηκε μπροστά της μια άλλη αράχνη, και η Ερμιόνη μην ξέροντας τι άλλο να κάνει, άρπαξε ένα κλαδί από κάτω και την κοπάνισε με δύναμη ανάμεσα στα μάτια. Η αράχνη ούρλιαξε απ' τον πόνο και η Ερμιόνη έκανε να τρέξει μακριά της. Όμως την περίμενε άλλη μια δυσάρεστη έκπληξη.

Ακριβώς μπροστά της, πετάχτηκε μια άλλη αράχνη που την τύλιξε αστραπιαία με το κολλώδες δίχτυ της, αφήνοντας ελεύθερο μόνο το κεφάλι της. Ύστερα την κρέμασε και εκείνη όπως την Εύα σ' ένα δέντρο δίπλα σ 'αυτό που κρεμόταν εκείνη.

Η Ερμιόνη προσπαθούσε απεγνωσμένα να ξεφύγει, αλλά μάταια.

Η Εύα, που στο μεταξύ είχε συνέλθει απ' το χτύπημα στο δέντρο, κουνιόταν πέρα δώθε συνέχεια, φωνάζοντας απειλητικά στις αράχνες. Σε λίγη ώρα όμως, άρχισε να παραδίνει τα όπλα. Ζαλιζόταν απ' το χτύπημα αλλά και απ' το κρέμασμα και ήταν τόσο σφιχτά δεμένη που αδυνατούσε να αναπνεύσει κανονικά, γι' αυτό έπρεπε να παίρνει κάθε τόσο κοφτές ανάσες. Στο τέλος, σταμάτησε εντελώς να κουνιέται και το μόνο που έκανε ήταν να μουρμουρίζει «Μακάρι να δει κάποιος το σήμα…»

Οι αράχνες, που όσες ήταν αναίσθητες μέχρι εκείνη την ώρα είχαν αρχίσει να συνέρχονται, ύστερα από δέκα λεπτά περίπου, άρχισαν να συνωστίζονται γύρω απ' τα δέντρα που ήταν κρεμασμένα τα δύο κορίτσια.

Άρχισαν να κροταλίζουν δυνατά και επικριτικά τις δαγκάνες τους ενώ άνοιγαν δρόμο να περάσει μια αράχνη, που ήταν αρκετά μεγαλύτερη απ' τις ήδη τεράστιες που βρίσκονταν εκεί.

Εκείνη η αράχνη άρχισε να τους μιλάει, και παρόλο που έκαναν πολύ θόρυβο οι δαγκάνες τους, η Ερμιόνη έκπληκτη, συνειδητοποίησε πως τους μιλούσε με ανθρώπινη φωνή.

« Θα αρχίσουμε πρώτα μ 'αυτήν εδώ. Μας παίδεψε πολύ μέχρι να την πιάσουμε.. Είναι βέβαια αδύνατη, αλλά είναι πιο ψηλή απ' την άλλη, οπότε θα χορτάσουμε κάπως… Εχουμε καιρό να γευτούμε ανθρώπινο κρέας… Δεν γίνεται να το αφήσουμε όταν από μόνο του έρχεται στη φωλιά μας…» τους είπε και οι αράχνες κροτάλισαν τις δαγκάνες τους επιτιμητικά. «Μετά, θα συνεχίσουμε με την άλλη…»

Η Ερμιόνη, ακούγοντας όσα ειπώθηκαν ανατρίχιασε και άρχισε να ταλαντεύεται πέρα δώθε, προσπαθώντας να κόψει το νήμα που την κρατούσε κρεμασμένη στο δέντρο. Αλλά σταμάτησε σχεδόν αμέσως. Απείχε τουλάχιστον τρία μέτρα από το έδαφος και αν έπεφτε, έτσι όπως ήταν τυλιγμένη, ο θάνατος ήταν κάτι παραπάνω από βέβαιος.

Κι επιπλέον, δεν μπορούσε ν' αναπνεύσει κανονικά ενώ είχε αρχίσει να ζαλίζεται. Γύρισε όσο πιο πολύ μπορούσε προς το μέρος της Εύας και την κοίταξε. Δεν κουνιόταν καθόλου. Είχε λιποθυμήσει. Τα μάτια της ήταν κλειστά και το πρόσωπό της είχε πάρει ένα μελανό χρώμα. Τα μαλλιά της ήταν λιτά και ανέμιζαν στον ανεμο και φαινόταν, έτσι, τυλιγμένη όπως ήταν με τον άσπρο ιστό, σαν ανθάκι, έτοιμο να πέσει νεκρό στο χώμα.

Η μεγάλη αράχνη τότε την πλησίασε και οι δαγκάνες της σχεδόν ακουμπούσαν το μελανό απ' την πίεση του αίματος πρόσωπο της Εύας. Η Ερμιόνη τότε, γύρισε το κεφάλι της αλλού. Ήξερε τι θα ακολουθούσε αλλά δεν ήταν αρκετά δυνατή για να μπορέσει να το αντικρίσει… Το μόνο που στριφογυρνούσε στο μυαλό της ήταν ότι θα ερχόταν σε λίγο και η δικιά της σειρά και όλα θα τελείωναν.. Έκλεισε τα μάτια της, μη μπορώντας να αντέξει άλλο αυτήν την κατάσταση. Σε κάποια στιγμή όμως νόμισε πως άκουσε βήματα..

«Ωραία…Άρχισα να έχω και παραισθήσεις τώρα…» σκέφτηκε.

Όμως τα βήματα ξανακούστηκαν και αυτή τη φορά πολύ πιο δυνατά και γρήγορα από πριν. Ταυτόχρονα, το πλήθος των αραχνών, είχε αρχίσει να βγάζει κραυγές ενθουσιασμού καθώς τα βήματα δυνάμωναν.

«Δεν γίνεται να ονειρεύομαι τόσο έντονα…» μονολόγησε παραξενεμένη εκείνη και άνοιξε τα μάτια της. Στην αρχή τρόμαξε γιατί δεν μπορούσε να δει τίποτα, αλλά μετά τα μάτια της ξεθόλωσαν και αντίκρισε… οχτώ ζευγάρια πόδια. Καθώς το βλέμμα της ανέβαινε συνειδητοποίησε ότι εκείνα τα πόδια ανήκαν στον Χάρι, το Ρον, τον Τζορτζ και τον Φρεντ.

Οι τρεις πρώτοι στέκονταν στο δέντρο όπου κρεμόταν εκείνη, όμως ο Φρεντ είχε πλησιάσει το δέντρο στο οποίο κρεμόταν η Εύα.

«Άφησέ την ήσυχη, τέρας!» φώναξε ξαφνικά ο Φρεντ στην μεγάλη αράχνη που είχε αρχίσει να σκίζει το μέτωπο της Εύας.

Η αράχνη που δεν είχε πάρει είδηση όπως οι άλλες την άφιξη των παιδιών γύρισε ξαφνιασμένη μα και χαρούμενη συγχρόνως, αφού σχηματίσει την εντύπωση πως το δείπνο της θα μεγάλωνε σημαντικά.

Τότε ο Φρεντ και ο Τζορτζ έβγαλαν τα ραβδιά τους και ταυτόχρονα, είπαν μαζί το αναισθητικό ξόρκι. Οι σπίθες που βγήκαν απ' τα ραβδιά τους έπεσαν πάνω στην αράχνη αλλά δεν έφεραν το επιθυμητό αποτέλεσμα. Εκείνη τότε, μ' έναν τεράστιο σάλτο, βρέθηκε στον αέρα και σίγουρα θα έπεφτε πάνω τους. Ο Φρεντ και ο Τζορτζ όμως, δραστηριοποιήθηκαν γρήγορα. Σήκωσαν τα ραβδιά τους και σημάδεψαν το υπογάστριο της αράχνης ενώ φώναζαν το αποχαυνωτικό ξόρκι. Την επόμενη στιγμή, η αράχνη έπεσε μ' ένα μακρόσυρτο ουρλιαχτό αναίσθητη και έσκασε με φόρα στο έδαφος.

Οι άλλες εξαγριωμένες από την εξολόθρευση του κατά τα φαινόμενα αρχηγού τους, άρχισαν να περικυκλώνουν τα τέσσερα παιδιά, δείχνοντας να έχουν ξεχάσει το υποψήφιο δείπνο τους που κρεμόταν στα δέντρα.

Ο Χάρι και ο Ρον προσπάθησαν να χρησιμοποιήσουν το αποχαυνωτικό ξόρκι, το οποίο δεν είχαν ακόμα διδαχτεί, χωρίς κάποιο αποτέλεσμα βέβαια. Το μόνο πράγμα που μπόρεσαν να κάνουν ήταν να καψαλίσουν λίγο το πόδι μιας αρκετά μεγάλης αράχνης, η οποία θύμωσε περισσότερο. Ο Φρεντ και ο Τζορτζ είχαν αφήσει αναίσθητες αρκετές αράχνες και συνέχιζαν ν' αναισθητοποιούν κι άλλες αλλά εμφανίζονταν συνεχώς όλο και περισσότερες, με αποτέλεσμα να έχουν αρχίσει να κουράζονται. Ο Ρον και ο Χάρι ήταν περικυκλωμένοι και προσπαθούσαν να αμυνθούν κάνοντας το ανυψωτικό ξόρκι όμως οι αράχνες ήταν υπερβολικά μεγάλες κι έτσι δεν είχε ούτε εκείνο κανένα αποτέλεσμα.

Στο τέλος ο Ρον, απελπισμένος, άρπαξε ένα μεγάλο κλαδί από κάτω και άρχισε να κοπανάει όπου έβρισκε τις αράχνες που ήταν έτοιμες να τους επιτεθούν.

«Στην περίπτωσή μας, είναι το μόνο αποτελεσματικό…» είπε στο Χάρι ο οποίος είχε αφήσει κι εκείνος κατά μέρος το ραβδί του και μιμούταν το παράδειγμα του Ρον.

Όλα έδειχναν όμως ότι οι αράχνες ήταν ήδη οι νικητές της μάχης όταν εντελώς ξαφνικά …

«Σταματήστε τώρα αμέσως!» είπε μια γνωστή σε όλους φωνή. «Τι νομίζετε ότι κάνετε;»

Οι αράχνες, όσες ήταν όρθιες κατευθύνθηκαν προς το μέρος της φωνής, ενώ όσες είχαν αναισθητοποιήσει ο Φρεντ και ο Τζορτζ είχαν συνέλθει και προσπαθούσαν να σταθούν στα πόδια τους.

«Γιατί θύμωσες, Χάγκριντ; Τι κάναμε, τελοσπάντων;», ρώτησε μία απ' αυτές με βαριά απόκοσμη φωνή.

«Γνωρίζεστε;!;» φώναξε έκπληκτος ο Χάρι στον Χάγκριντ που στεκόταν ανάμεσα στα παιδιά και τις αράχνες.

«Μα βέβαια!» είπε εκείνος. «Πολλά χρόνια μάλιστα» απάντησε στον Χάρι και εκείνος απόρησε με τον εαυτό του που τον ρωτούσε κάτι τέτοιο. Δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να μην έχει στενές σχέσεις μ' οποιοδήποτε τέρας.

Ο Χάγκριντ γύρισε στις αράχνες. «Αυτά τα παιδιά είναι υπό την προστασία μου. Όλα τους. Αφήστε τα λοιπόν ήσυχα και κατεβάστε αμέσως τα άλλα δύο που έχετε κρεμάσει στα δέντρα.»

Οι αράχνες, σαν να ήταν σκυλιά που τα μάλωνε ο Χάγκριντ, υπάκουσαν στις διαταγές του. Κατέβασαν τα κορίτσια απ' τα δέντρα και άρχισαν να κόβουν προσεκτικά τους ιστούς με τους οποίους ήταν τυλιγμένα.

Η Ερμιόνη, αν και μελανιασμένη, σηκώθηκε, και τρεκλίζοντας, κατευθύνθηκε προς το μέρος των παιδιών. Δεν έγινε όμως το ίδιο και με την Εύα. Βρισκόταν ακίνητη στο έδαφος με το πρόσωπό της πρησμένο και μελανιασμένο και την πληγή στο μέτωπό της να αναβλύζει αίμα.

Ο Φρεντ έτρεξε αμέσως κοντα της μουρμουρίζοντας: «Να πάρει» και τον ακολούθησαν και οι υπόλοιποι. Εκείνος γονάτισε δίπλα της και προσπάθησε να την ξυπνήσει όμως δεν άνοιγε τα μάτια της.

Ο Χάγκριντ την σήκωσε απαλά και την στερέωσε όρθια σ' ένα δέντρο για να μπορέσει να κυκλοφορήσει και πάλι το αίμα. Ύστερα έβγαλε ένα μεγάλο μαντήλι απ' την τσέπη του παλτού του και άρχισε να σκουπίζει το αίμα που είχε γεμίσει όλο το πρόσωπό της.

Το μελανό χρώμα που είχε μέχρι εκείνη τη στιγμή είχε φύγει και είχε δώσει τη θέση του στο κόκκινο ενώ το πρήξιμο είχε υποχωρήσει αισθητά. Το αίμα όμως δεν είχε στα-ματήσει να τρέχει απ'την πληγή.

Ο Χάγκριντ προσπάθησε να την συνεφέρει χτυπώντας την λίγο στα μάγουλα, όμως πάλι δεν συνέβη τίποτα.

«Πόση ώρα έμεινε εκεί πάνω;» ρώτησε κοιτάζοντας ένα ένα τα παιδια.

«Ήταν λίγα λεπτά αργότερα αφότου έκανε το σήμα κινδύνου» απάντησε η Ερμιόνη και τα υπόλοιπα τέσσερα παιδιά κοιτάχτηκαν ανήσυχα.

«Μα… μα το σήμα μας το έκανε πριν από σαράντα πέντε λεπτά… Ίσως και παραπάνω…» είπε μ'αγωνία ο Φρεντ.

«Αυτό δεν είναι καλό…» είπε ο Χάγκριντ. «Πρέπει να την πάμε στο νοσοκομείο..» συνέχισε ενώ τη σήκωνε και την κρατούσε αγκαλιά.

Ξεκίνησαν για τη σχολή. Κανένα από τα παιδιά δε μιλούσε. Ο Φρεντ και ο Τζορτζ προχωρούσαν ο καθένας πλάι στο Χάγκριντ σκυθρωπά, κοιτάζοντας την Εύα που τώρα είχε γίνει κάτασπρη. Ο Φρεντ μάλιστα σκούπιζε προσεκτικά το αίμα που έτρεχε ακόμα από το μέτωπό της.

Ο Χάρι, ο Ρον και η Ερμιόνη είχαν μείνει πίσω.

«Εγώ φταίω που μας έμπλεξα έτσι…Αν δεν είχα χάσει το ραβδί μου, δεν θα πάθαινε κανείς τίποτα.. Εκείνη προσπάθησε να με προστατέψει, αλλά… » άρχισε να λέει ψιθυριστα στο Χάρι και το Ρον η Ερμιόνη αλλά πριν προλάβει να τελειώσει άρχισαν να κυλούν δάκρυα απ'τα μάτια της.

Ο Χάρι και ο Ρον την κοιτούσαν αμήχανοι.

«Έλα, Ερμιόνη, όλα θα πάνε καλά, θα δεις…» είπε ο Ρον σε μια προσπάθειά του να την ηρεμήσει.

«Ναι, μα, αν έχει κάτι σοβαρό;» τον ρώτησε ανήσυχα εκείνη. «Και μας έμπλεξα χωρίς αποτέλεσμα…»

«Ε, όχι και χωρίς αποτέλεσμα…», της είπε ο Χάρι. «Αν εννοείς το ραβδί σου, το βρήκαμε. Ήταν λίγο πιο πέρα απ' το ξέφωτο. Παραλίγο να μην το αναγνωρίσουμε έτσι όπως ήταν μπερδεμένο μέσα στις ρίζες και τα κλαδιά…»

Έβγαλε μέσα απ' το μανδύα του το ραβδί της και της το έδωσε. Εκείνη, μόλις το είδε, το πήρε και το εξέτασε προσεκτικά. Ύστερα το έβαλε μέσα στο δικό της μανδύα.

«Εντάξει είναι», της είπε ο Ρον. «Το ελέγξαμε κι εμείς».

Τα τρία μικρότερα παιδιά δεν ξαναμίλησαν. Ο Χάγκριντ περπατούσε τώρα γρήγορα, με μεγάλα βήματα και για να τον προλάβουν όλοι, σχεδόν άρχισαν να τρέχουν.

Σε λιγότερο από είκοσι λεπτά είχαν βγει απ' το δάσος. Ο ήλιος ήταν ακόμη ψηλά και απ' την αντίθεση που υπήρχε στο δάσος και έξω απ' αυτό, τα παιδιά σκίασαν τα μάτια τους. Τόσο έντονο τους φάνηκε το φως της μέρας.

Δεν σταμάτησαν πουθενά. Ούτε καν όταν έφτασαν στη σχολή. Ο Χάγκριντ πήγε κατευθείαν στην κυρία Πόμφρι, στο αναρρωτήριο.

Όταν έφτασε εκεί, μόλις τον είδε εκείνη με την περίεργη συνοδεία, τον κοίταξε θυμωμένη. Όταν όμως είδε ότι στα χέρια του κρατούσε την Εύα, αναίσθητη, τα' χασε.

«Θεέ και Κύριε! Τι έπαθε;» αναφώνησε.

«Δεν μπορώ να σας εξηγήσω τώρα» της είπε ο Χάγκριντ αποφεύγοντας την ερώτησή της. «Θα γίνει καλά;» την ρώτησε έπειτα.

Εκείνη του έγνεψε να την αποθέσει πάνω σ' ένα απ' τα κρεβάτια.

«Ναι, μα όχι αμέσως…» είπε μόλις την κοίταξε. «Το δεξί της χέρι έχει βγει. Έχει χτυ-πήσει στο κεφάλι σε δύο σημεία μπροστά και πίσω και αιμορραγεί και στα δύο μέρη. Φαίνεται να έχει δεχτεί μεγάλη πίεση στο κεφάλι…»

«Πού αλλού έχει χτυπήσει εκτός από μπροστά;» ρώτησε ανήσυχος ο Φρεντ.

Η κυρία Πόμφρι τον κοίταξε καχύποπτη και αφού ανασήκωσε απαλά την Εύα, του έδειξε μια πληγή πολύ πιο μεγάλη από αυτήν που είχε στο μέτωπό της, στο πίσω μέρος του κεφαλιού της.

«Θα μείνει μια δυο μέρες το λιγότερο εδώ, μα θα γίνει καλά» είπε τέλος εκείνη και τα πρόσωπα των παιδιών φωτίστηκαν στο άκουσμα των νέων εκείνων. «Τώρα όμως, όλοι έξω!» τους είπε αυστηρά και τους έδιωξε από το αναρρωτήριο.

«Ακολουθήστε με», είπε αυστηρά ο Χάγκριντ στα παιδιά, μόλις βγήκαν έξω απ' τη σχολή.

Μπήκαν μέσα στη καλύβα του και ο Φανγκ άρχισε να γαβγίζει και να μπερδεύεται στα πόδια τους προκαλώντας τους να παίξουν μαζί του. Όταν όμως είδε πως κανείς δεν ενδιαφερόταν, κάθισε ήρεμα ξαπλώνοντας πάνω στα πόδια του Ρον που κάθισε σε μια καρέκλα.

Ο Τζορτζ ήταν που έσπασε τη σιωπή. «Πώς ήξερες πού ήμασταν;» ρώτησε τον Χάγκριντ ενώ καθόταν κι εκείνος σε μια καρέκλα.

«Θα σας πω, αλλά μετά θα μου πείτε τι δουλειά είχατε μέσα στο Δάσος», τους είπε εκείνος, μα πριν προλάβουν να μιλήσουν τα παιδιά, συνέχισε. «Και καλά, απ' τα δίδυμα και την Εύα, το περίμενα, αφού πάντα βρίσκουν αφορμές να μ' ανησυχούν, διώχνοντάς τους συνέχεια απ'το Δάσος. Αλλά από 'σας δεν το περίμενα…» είπε και κοίταξε απογοητευμένος τα τρία μικρότερα παιδιά, «ειδικά μετά απ' αυτά που συνέβησαν χθες βράδυ. Θα μπορούσατε να συναντήσετε πολύ πιο επικίνδυνα πράγματα απ' ό,τι μερικές μεγάλες αράχνες…» πρόσθεσε.

Τα παιδιά έμειναν βουβά. Ο Χάγκριντ συνέχισε. «Έψαχνα να βρω εσάς τους τρεις» γύρισε ξανά στο Χάρι, το Ρον και την Ερμιόνη. «Ήθελα να σας καλέσω για τσάι, σήμερα τ' απόγευμα, για να δω πώς τα πάτε, αλλά δεν μπορούσα να σας βρω πουθενά. Κι επειδή συνάντησα το Νέβιλ, τον ρώτησα μήπως ήξερε πού ήσαστε. Μου είπε πως το πρωί σας είχε ακούσει που συζητούσατε να πάτε στο Απαγορευμένο Δάσος» και σ' αυτό το σημείο τα παιδιά κοιτάχτηκαν έντρομα. «Μην ανησυχείτε» τους είπε ο Χάγκριντ, «μου είπε πως δεν επρόκειτο να το πει πουθενά» και τα παιδιά ηρέμισαν κάπως. «Μου είπε ακόμα πως είδε λίγο αργότερα, τους αδερφούς σου Ρον» συνέχισε ακάθεκτος ο Χάγκριντ κοιτάζοντας τώρα τους διδύμους, «και ένα άλλο κορίτσι από τον κοιτώνα σας να συζητούν μαζί σας για το ίδιο ακριβώς θέμα.. Και φυσικά αφού το κορίτσι ήταν η παρέα των διδύμων, δεν άργησα να καταλάβω ότι ήταν η Εύα…»

Σταμάτησε για μια στιγμή και κοίταξε στενοχωρημένος ένα ένα όλα τα παιδιά.

«Κι έτσι έτρεξα αμέσως να σας βρω. Μετά είδα το σήμα κινδύνου και κατάλαβα που ήσαστε. Το μόνο που δεν κατάλαβα, είναι γιατί στο καλό, πήγατε στο δάσος!» τελείωσε φωνάζοντας αγανακτισμένος ο Χάγκριντ.

«Χθες βράδυ, έχασα το ραβδί μου», του είπε η Ερμιόνη πριν προλάβει να μιλήσει κάποιος άλλος. «Το κατάλαβα το πρωί, όταν δεν μπόρεσα να το βρω. Μου είχε πέσει στο δάσος. Σκεφτήκαμε να πάμε να το βρούμε και ζητήσαμε βοήθεια απ' τα παιδιά», συνέχισε εκείνη κοιτάζοντας το Φρεντ και τον Τζορτζ που κάθονταν αμίλητοι.

«Δηλαδή δεν σας πέρασε από το μυαλό να το πείτε σε μια καθηγήτρια ή σε κάποιον καθηγητή σας αυτό που συνέβη» τους ρώτησε καχύποπτα και όλοι κατέβασαν τα κεφάλια. «Αφού ήσαστε μαζί μου χθες το βράδυ και τιμωρημένοι, δεν θα σας επώμιζαν ευθύνες… Και αν δε θέλατε, γιατί δεν ερχόσασταν σ' εμένα να πάω να ψάξω εγώ για το ραβδί σου, Ερμιόνη» είπε τελειώνοντας.

Τα παιδιά δεν τολμούσαν να τον κοιτάξουν. Κοίταζαν το πάτωμα σαν να βρισκόταν κάτι ενδιαφέρον εκεί αλλά στην πραγματικότητα ήταν πολύ αποκαρδιωμένα για να πουν έστω και μια κουβέντα. Ο Ρον χάιδευε αφηρημένα τον Φανγκ πίσω απ' τ' αυτιά κι εκείνος έμοιαζε να το ευχαριστιέται.

«Δεν θέλω να ξανασυμβεί αυτό…»μίλησε ο Χάγκριντ ξανά.«Κάποιος πληγώθηκε σήμερα. Αν δεν σας έβρισκα, θα γινόταν κάτι πολύ χειρότερο..»

«Χάγκριντ», άρχισε να μιλά η Ερμιόνη σπάζοντας έτσι τη σιωπή των παιδιών. «Στο.. στο δάσος βρήκαμε ένα μονόκερο.. Είναι νεκρός… Όπως και εκείνος χθες…» του είπε κομπιάζοντας.

Ο Χάγκριντ γούρλωσε τα μάτια και την κοίταξε. «Κι άλλος;» την ρώτησε έκπληκτος. «Πού τον βρήκατε;» την ρώτησε. Εκείνη άνοιξε το στόμα της για να απαντήσει αλλά ο Χάγκριντ συνέχισε. «Είδατε; Ο Ξέρετε-Ποιος παραμονεύει ακόμα! Δεν αντέχω και μόνο που σκέπτομαι ότι ήταν και σήμερα στο δάσος. Και 'σεις ήσαστε μόνοι, μαζί του. Δεν θα ξαναπάτε εκεί μέσα.» τους είπε εκνευρισμένος ο Χάγκριντ.

Τα παιδιά, χωρίς να πουν τίποτα, μετά από λίγο, κίνησαν να πάνε στην τραπεζαρία.

Όταν έφτασαν, ο Χάρι, ο Ρον κι η Ερμιόνη κάθισαν λίγο πιο μακριά από τον Φρεντ και τον Τζορτζ. Οι δίδυμοι κάθισαν δίπλα δίπλα και άρχισαν να μιλούν ψιθυριστά.

«Εγώ ο ηλίθιος φταίω που το έπαθε αυτό..» είπε ο Φρεντ στον Τζορτζ. «Εγώ της είπα να πάει μαζί με την Ερμιόνη, εγώ επέμενα να χωριστούμε ανά δύο για να κερδίσουμε χρόνο…Έπρεπε καποιος από μας να πάει μαζί τους…»συνέχισε.

Ο Τζορτζ τον χτύπησε παρηγορητικά στην πλάτη. «Έλα τώρα, μην ανησυχείς, αφού το άκουσες… Όλοι το ακούσαμε, θα γίνει καλά.. Εσύ δεν μπορούσες να ξέρεις ότι θα συμβεί κάτι τέτοιο..»

Πριν προλάβει να τελειώσει, ο Φρεντ τον διέκοψε. «Έπρεπε όμως, αφού της είχε ξανασυμβεί παρόμοιο περιστατικό… Και όσο σκέφτομαι ότι ήρθε να συμφιλιωθούμε κι εγώ την απόδιωξα…»

«Όταν γίνει καλά πιστεύω ότι θα λυθεί η παρεξήγηση μεταξύ σας.. Και αυτό θα γίνει πολύ γρήγορα.. Μη στεναχωριέσαι, είναι σκληρό καρύδι, θα τα καταφέρει..»

Όπως και να' χε όμως, ο Φρεντ δεν έβαλε μπουκιά από τα φαγητά εκείνο το βράδυ. Όταν τελείωσε το δείπνο, η πρωινή συντροφιά (πλην της Εύας), συναντήθηκε ξανά στην αίθουσα αναψυχής του Γκρίφιντορ.

«Αύριο θα προσπαθήσουμε να δούμε την Εύα. Η κυρία Πόμφρι δεν αφήνει εύκολα να επισκέπτονται τους ασθενείς, αλλά θα δοκιμάσουμε..» είπαν ο Φρεντ και ο Τζορτζ στον Χάρι και τον Ρον προτού ξεκινήσουν για το δωμάτιό τους.

Την επόμενη μέρα, ο Φρεντ και ο Τζορτζ, σε αντίθεση με τον Χάρι, τον Ρον και την Ερμιόνη, έφυγαν πολύ γρήγορα απ' την τραπεζαρία. Πράγμα περίεργο, αφού δεν είχαν μάθημα αμέσως μετά.

«Πού πάνε;»ρώτησε η Ερμιόνη παρεξενεμένη τους δύο φίλους της.

«Να δουν την Εύα», της απάντησε ο Ρον καθώς έτρωγε το πρωινό του.

«Τι; Εμείς δε θα πάμε;» ξαναρώτησε.

«Η κυρία Πόμφρι δεν επιτρέπει πολλά επισκεπτήρια..» είπε ο Χάρι και τα τρία παιδιά σταμάτησαν να μιλάνε.

Εντωμεταξύ, ο Φρεντ και ο Τζορτζ είχαν ήδη φτάσει έξω απ' το αναρρωτήριο και προσπαθούσαν να μπουν μέσα κρυφά όμως τους σταμάτησε η κυρία Πόμφρι.

«Δεν επιτρέπεται», τους είπε κοιτάζοντάς τους καχύποπτα.

«Μα θέλουμε να δούμε κάποιον», της είπε ο Φρεντ σε παρακλητικό τόνο.

Η κυρία Πόμφρι κάθισε σκεπτική για ένα λεπτό μα στο τέλος υποχώρησε. «Μόνο ένας απ' τους δυο σας θα μπει και όχι παραπάνω από πέντε λεπτά» τους είπε έπειτα με αυστηρό ύφος.

«Καλύτερα να πας εσύ, Φρεντ», του είπε ο Τζορτζ. «Εγώ θα σε περιμένω έξω»

Ο Φρεντ μπήκε μέσα και η κυρία Πόμφρι τον οδήγησε στο κρεβάτι που βρισκόταν η Εύα. Μόλις έφτασαν, εκείνος κάθισε στην άκρη του κρεβατιού.

«Κοιμάται;» την ρώτησε ο Φρεντ καθώς κοιτούσε την κοπέλα που ήταν ακίνητη.

Η κυρία Πόμφρι του έγνεψε πως ναι. «Μην την ξυπνήσεις. Είναι εξουθενωμένη ακόμα», του είπε και καθώς απομακρυνόταν, τον κοίταξε αυστηρά. «Πέντε λεπτά»του υπενθύμισε και έκλεισε την πόρτα πίσω της.

Το στήθος της Εύας ανεβοκατέβαινε τόσο αργά ώστε φαινόταν σαν να μην ανέπνεε καθόλου. Τα μάτια της ήταν κλειστά και το πρόσωπό της κάτωχρο.

Ο Φρεντ πρόσεξε πως η πληγή στο μέτωπό της δεν είχε θρέψει ακόμα. Ήθελε να δει αν είχε κλείσει η πληγή στο πίσω μέρος του κεφαλιού της όμως δεν θα διακινδύνευε να την ξυπνήσει.

Σηκώθηκε απ'το κρεβάτι και κάθισε σε μια καρέκλα δίπλα του. Άπλωσε το χέρι του πάνω από το πρόσωπό της, αλλά το άφησε μετέωρο. Τελικά το ακούμπησε πάνω στα μαλλιά της και άρχισε να της τα χαϊδεύει απαλά. Ύστερα, πήρε το χέρι της που ήταν ακουμπισμένο στο σεντόνι, στα δικά του και έσκυψε κοντά της αμήχανος.

«Το ξέρω πως δεν μπορείς να μ' ακούσεις» άρχισε να της λέει με φωνή που κι εκεί-νος αδυνατούσε ν'ακούσει. «Κι ίσως να 'ναι καλύτερα έτσι… Άκου. Λυπάμαι πολύ για όλα όσα έγιναν και… πιστεύω πως δεν έπρεπε να σου μιλήσω έτσι όταν ήρθες να συμφι-λιωθούμε.. Εγώ φταίω για όλα.. Ήμουν πολύ ηλίθιος.. που σ' άφησα μόνη σου…»σταμάτησε. Πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα ενώ συνέχιζε να της κρατάει το χέρι. «Δεν έχω πολύ χρόνο να σου πω όλα όσα θέλω.. Την ξέρεις την κυρία Πόμφρι… αλλά θέλω να ξέρεις πως αν πάθαινες κάτι, δεν θα συγχωρούσα ποτέ τον εαυτό μου…» τελείωσε ξέπνοα.

Είχε σταματήσει πάλι. Ήθελε να της πει κάτι, αλλά ακόμα και τώρα που ήξερε ότι δεν τον άκουγε, δίσταζε.

«Λοιπόν, πρέπει… ε, έχω να σου πω και ότι… εγώ, σ' α.. ε,» είπε κομπιάζοντας. « Ε, λοιπόν, αυτά είχα να πω.. Πρέπει να φύγω τώρα…»

Και σηκώθηκε να φύγει, όμως σταμάτησε. Στάθηκε και την κοίταξε. Πλησίασε ξανά κοντά της και έσκυψε από πάνω της.

Χάιδεψε πρώτα τα μαλλιά της κι ύστερα ανασήκωσε απαλά το σαγόνι της με τις άκρες των δαχτύλων του. Είχε πλησιάσει το πρόσωπό του πάρα πολύ κοντά στο δικό της. «Ή τώρα, ή ποτέ», ψιθύρισε και άγγιξε με τα χείλη του τα δικά της.

Στάθηκε έτσι παρά μόνο για λίγα κλάσματα του δευτερολέπτου. Ύστερα, εντελώς ξαφνικά πετάχτηκε όρθιος. Παρατήρησε ότι η αναπνοή της είχε γίνει πιο γρήγορη, σχεδόν σπασμωδική και τα μάγουλά της είχαν γίνει κατακόκκινα.

Άνοιξε τα μάτια της και τον κοίταξε αμήχανα, καθώς ένα χαμόγελο φώτιζε το θαμπό πρόσωπό της.

«Είσαι… είσαι ξύπνια;»ψέλλισε έντρομος καθώς σωριαζόταν ξανά στην καρέκλα δίπλα της.

Εκείνη αγνόησε την ερώτηση. « Δεν πρέπει να κατηγορείς τον εαυτό σου γι' αυτό που συνέβη. Κανείς μας δεν έφταιγε..» του είπε ενώ το κόκκινο χρώμα δεν έλεγε να υποχωρήσει από τα μάγουλά της.

«Πόση ώρα με άκουγες;» την ρώτησε εκείνος φωναχτά, κομπιάζοντας από θυμό.

«Σςςςς! Σιγά μη φωνάζεις…» του είπε ικετευτικά. «Αρκετή..» του απάντησε στη συνέχεια. «Ξύπνησα όταν μου κράτησες το χέρι…» του είπε και ενώ τα μάγουλά της είχαν γίνει ροζ ξαναφλογίστηκαν.

«Αυτό ήταν πολύ ύπουλο… Και όχι μόνο ότι τα άκουσες όλα.. Αλλά εγώ ο ηλίθιος σε φί…»είπε αγανακτισμένος. Είχε κοκκινίσει σε σημείο που τα μαλλιά του δύσκολα ξεχώριζαν από το πρόσωπό του. Έχωσε το πρόσωπό του μέσα στα χέρια του και ακούμπησε στα γόνατά του.

«Φρεντ… εγώ..» του είπε εκείνη και ανασηκώθηκε. Τον ακούμπησε στο χέρι για να τον ηρεμίσει.

Τότε εκείνος τινάχτηκε και την κοίταξε θυμωμένος.

«Ξέρεις κάτι;» της φώναξε αδιαφορώντας πια για τον κανόνα τήρησης της ησυχίας. «Όντως έφταιγε κάποιος για όλα αυτά! Εσύ! Που πήρες εκείνο το δρόμο και… και…» συνέχισε αλλά καθώς της μιλούσε απέφευγε να την κοιτάξει στα μάτια.

Στο τέλος, σηκώθηκε απότομα και έφυγε νευριασμένος.

«Φρεντ, στάσου!» του φώναξε ξέπνοα η Εύα, αλλά εκείνος έκανε πως δεν άκουσε.

«Να πάρει…» μονολόγησε και ξάπλωσε κλείνοντας κουρασμένη τα μάτια της.

«Τι έγινε;» ρώτησε ο Τζορτζ καθώς είδε τον αδερφό του να βγαίνει με φόρα από το αναρρωτήριο. «Είναι καλά;»

«Ποτέ της δεν ήταν καλύτερα, πίστεψέ με!» του απάντησε βράζοντας από θυμό ο Φρεντ καθώς έφευγε μακριά.

Ο Τζορτζ, τότε, αφού κοίταξε τριγύρω και σιγουρεύτηκε ότι η κυρία Πόμφρι δεν τον έβλεπε, μπήκε στο θάλαμο και κατευθύνθηκε προς το κρεβάτι της Εύας.

«Είσαι ξύπνια;» τη ρώτησε σιγανά.

Εκείνη του έγνεψε καταφατικά και άνοιξε με κόπο τα μάτια της.

«Τι έγινε πριν;» τη ρώτησε ο Τζορτζ. « Ο Φρεντ βγήκε πολύ νευριασμένος»

«Έγινε κάτι και πειράχτηκε..» του απάντησε η Εύα προσπαθώντας να του χαρίσει ένα χαμόγελο.

«Πάλι;» αναστέναξε ο Τζορτζ. «Πότε θα κάνετε ανακωχή εσείς οι δυο;» την ρώτησε μισοαστεία, μισοσοβαρά.

«Θα δείξει…» του απάντησε εκείνη αλλά πριν προλάβουν να πουν κάτι άλλο, μπήκε μέσα η κυρία Πόμφρι κρατώντας ένα δίσκο με πρωινό.

«Επισκεπτήριο τέλος!» είπε στον Τζορτζ πιστεύοντας ότι ήταν ο αδερφός του. «Κι εσύ δεσποινίς..» είπε γυρνώντας στην Εύα, «..πρέπει να τρως. Έχω να σε δω απ' τα Χριστουγεννα, όταν είχες χτυπήσει το πόδι σου και έχεις αδυνατίσει πολύ από τότε. Γι' αυτό, ξεκίνα!» της είπε και απόθεσε το δίσκο στα πόδια της.

«Ξέρετε, κύρια Πόμφρι», άρχισε να λέει η Εύα, «νιώθω ήδη πολύ καλύτερα. ..Μπορώ άνετα να σηκωθώ και να πάω στην τραπεζαρία να φάω κάτι..» της είπε αλλά η κυρία Πόμφρι ήταν ανένδοτη.

«Αποκλείεται!» της αντιγύρισε.«Μέχρι αύριο, τουλάχιστον, δεν πρόκειται να φύγεις!» Και αμέσως κοίταξε τον Τζορτζ. «Νεαρέ, ακόμη εδώ είσαι; Τι σου είπα;» τον μάλωσε η κυρία Πόμφρι και σηκώθηκε αμέσως για να του δείξει ότι δεν δεχόταν αναβολή.

Καθώς απομακρυνόταν, η Εύα του φώναξε αδύναμα : «Πες στον Φρεντ… ότι του ζητώ συγγνώμη… Κι ότι μ' άρεσε..»

«Τι σ' αρεσε;» της φώναξε παραξενεμένος εκείνος που κοντοστάθηκε για μια στιγμή.

«Πες του έτσι, θα καταλάβει..» τους φώναξε εκείνη και με την κυρία Πόμφρι πάνω απ' το κεφάλι της άρχισε να τρώει.

Την άλλη μέρα το απόγευμα, μετά από πολλά παρακάλια, η κυρία Πόμφρι άφησε την Εύα να βγει απ' το αναρρωτήριο. Σε λίγο ήταν η ώρα του δείπνου, και για πρώτη φορά στη ζωή της, πεινούσε τόσο πολύ.

Πήγε στον κοιτώνα όμως, δεν ήταν κανένας εκεί. «Θα έχουν όλοι για φαγητό…» σκέφτηκε απογοητευμένη. Ευελπιστούσε ότι θα έβρισκε τον Φρεντ και θα του μιλούσε για να λυθεί η παρεξήγηση. Έτσι, πήγε στο δωμάτιό της να αλλάξει ρούχα και έπειτα πήρε το δρόμο για την τραπεζαρία.

Όταν έφτασε όμως, δεν υπήρχε ψυχή. Αναρωτήθηκε μήπως είχε πάει νωρίς αλλά πάλι, όχι. Ήταν η σωστή ώρα. Αλλά γιατί ένιωθε ότι ήταν σε λάθος μέρος;

Ξαφνικά απ' το μαγεμένο ταβάνι της οροφής άρχισαν να πέφτουν πολύχρωμα μπαλόνια και κομφετί. Απ' την πόρτα κοντά στο τραπέζι των καθηγητών, άρχισε να βγαίνει μια θάλασσα από παιδιά όλων των κοιτώνων που κατευθύνονταν προς το μέρος της.

«Χρόνια Πόλλα!» της φώναζαν όλοι μαζί και άρχισαν να την αγκαλιάζουν ένας ένας.

«Τα γενέθλιά μου!», σκέφτηκε εκείνη. «Ωχ ναι! Σήμερα είναι. Τα είχα ξεχάσει εντελώς»

Άρχισε να λέει σε όλους ευχαριστώ ενώ ταυτόχρονα συνειδητοποιούσε πόσα πολλά παιδιά είχαν έρθει. Τελικά ήταν πιο αγαπητή απ' ότι νόμιζε…Ρώτησε ένα μεγαλύτερο παιδί απ' τον κοιτώνα της όμως προτού προλάβει εκείνος να της απαντήσει εμφανίστηκαν η καθηγήτρια ΜακΓκόναγκαλ και ο Χάγκριντ. Την πλησίασαν και αφού της ευχήθηκαν «χρόνια πολλά» την αγκάλιασαν.

«Τα δώρα μας θα τα βρεις μαζί με τα υπόλοιπα», της ψιθύρισε η καθηγήτρια και της χάρισε ένα απ' τα πιο γλυκά και ασυνήθιστα χαμόγελά της.

Η Εύα, μόλις απομακρύνθηκε εκείνη, είδε το Ρον, το Χάρι και την Ερμιόνη και κατευθύνθηκε προς το μέρος τους.

«Πώς είσαι;» την ρώτησαν και οι τρεις μαζί.

«Καλά!» τους είπε χαρούμενα. «Μα καλά, συνέχισε… «Ποιανού ήταν η ιδέα;»

«Εν μέρει της καθηγήτριας ΜακΓκόναγκαλ» της απάντησε η Ερμιόνη, αλλά δεν της άφησε περιθώριο για να ρωτήσει κάτι περισσότερο.

Και η αλήθεια ήταν πως δεν πρόλαβε καν να την ρωτήσει ακόμα και αν το ήθελε γιατι τα τραπέζια είχαν γεμίσει με λαχταριστές πιατέλες.

Έκατσαν και έφαγαν όλοι με την ψυχή τους. Η Εύα, παρόλο που πίστευε στην αρχή ότι πεινούσε, δεν έφαγε πολύ και έτσι έκατσε στη θέση και παρατηρούσε αυτούς που παρευρίσκονταν στην γιορτή των γενεθλίων της.

Πρώτα κοίταξε στο τραπέζι των καθηγητών. Ήταν όλοι εκεί εκτός από τον Σνέιπ και τον καθηγητή Κουίρελ. Ο Ντάμπντορ την είδε και της ευχήθηκε σηκώνοντας ψηλά το ποτήρι του. Εκείνη τον ευχαρίστησε και το σήκωσε και εκείνη.

Ύστερα άρχισε να παρατηρεί τα παιδιά. Είχαν έρθει σχεδόν όλα απ' το Ράβενκλόου και το Χάφλπαφλ. Μέχρι και απ' το Σλίθεριν είχαν έρθει μερικά παιδιά. Απ' τον κοιτώνα της φυσικά, είχαν έρθει όλα. Όλα;

«Γιατί δεν τρως;» την ρώτησε η Ερμιόνη βλέποντάς την σκεπτική.

«Δεν έχω ιδιαίτερη όρεξη τώρα τελευταία..» της απάντησε. «Πού είναι ο Φρεντ και ο Τζορτζ;»

«Δεν έχω ιδέα!» απάντησε ξέγνοιαστα η Ερμιόνη με το βλέμμα της γυρισμένο αλλού. Απέφευγε συστηματικά να την κοιτάξει κατάματα.

«Σίγουρα ο Φρεντ είναι ακόμα θυμωμένος μαζί μου…» μονολόγησε νοερά η Εύα και έσπρωξε μπροστά το πιάτο της μ' αποστροφή.

Όταν έφαγαν όλα τα παιδιά, και οι πιατέλες άστραψαν πεντακάθαρες, καθηγητές και μαθητές σηκώθηκαν και άρχισαν να συζητούν ζωηρά μεταξύ τους. Η Εύα πήγε κοντά στην καθηγήτρια ΜακΓκόναγκαλ και την κοίταξε απορημένη. «Τα άλλα παιδιά που δεν ήρθαν, δεν θα φάνε;»ρώτησε.

«Όσα λείπουν, έχουν φάει ήδη», της απάντησε εκείνη. «Ρωτήσαμε ποια παιδιά ήθελαν να μείνουν για το πάρτυ και όσα δεν ήθελαν, έφαγαν νωρίτερα». Κοίταξε την Εύα στη μικρή τώρα πια πληγή στο μέτωπό της. Η Εύα ήταν ευγνώμων για τα μακριά μαλλιά της που κάλυπταν την μεγαλύτερη στο πίσω μέρος του κεφαλιού της. «Είσαι καλύτερα τώρα, έτσι;» τη ρώτησε. «Ο Χάγκριντ μου είπε πως έπεσες και χτύπησες στο κεφάλι, και άσχημα μάλιστα. Νομίζω ότι χτύπησες και στο χέρι;» συνέχισε και η Εύα έγνεψε καταφατικά. «Πάλι παίζατε κυνηγητό με τους διδύμους Ουέσλι;» είπε η καθηγήτρια και εκείνη της χαμογέλασε μελαγχολικά. «Άλλη φορά να προσέχεις, εντάξει;»

«Ναι» της υποσχέθηκε η Εύα και το βλέμμα της έπεσε πάνω στο Χάγκριντ που την πλησίαζε καθώς απομακρυνόταν η καθηγήτρια ΜακΓκόναγκαλ.

«Ευχαριστώ που με κάλυψες…» του είπε.

«Αρκεί να μην ξαναγίνει…» την μάλωσε εκείνος απαλά. «Ήρθαν όλα τα παιδιά απ' τον κοιτώνα σου, έ;»της είπε καθώς είδε τον Όλιβερ Γουντ και τον Λι Τζόρνταν να κατευθύνονται προς το μέρος τους.

«Σχεδόν όλοι…» του απάντησε λυπημένα και τον άφησε για να χαιρετήσει.

«Είσαι εντάξει;» τη ρώτησαν κι οι δυο τους.

«Ναι, είμαι μια χαρά τώρα», τους απάντησε.

«Χρόνια πολλά!» της ευχήθηκαν και την αγκάλιασαν. Απομακρύνθηκαν γρήγορα. Στάθηκαν λίγο αμήχανα ο ένας απέναντι στον άλλο για μερικές στιγμές και ύστερα ο Όλιβερ της ψιθύρισε : «Τα λέμε μετά στον κοιτώνα μας»

Εκείνη την ώρα, η πόρτα κοντά στο τραπέζι των καθηγητών άνοιξε πάλι διάπλατα και ξεπρόβαλαν δύο παιδιά κρατώντας μία μεγάλη τούρτα με δεκατέσσερα …μουσικά κεράκια που αναβόσβηναν στο ρυθμό του: "Happy birthday to you".Τα πρόσωπα των παιδιών δεν φαίνονταν. Την τούρτα την κρατούσαν πολύ ψηλά.

Όταν όμως την απόθεσαν πάνω στο τραπέζι του Γκρίφιντορ, έκπληκτη η Εύα συνειδητοποίησε ότι δεν ήταν άλλοι από τον Φρεντ και τον Τζορτζ.

Ο Τζορτζ έτρεξε κοντά της και της ευχήθηκε αγκαλιάζοντάς την όμως ο Φρεντ περπάτησε αργά προς το μέρος της και σφίγγοντάς της ελαφρά το χέρι με το δικό του της ευχήθηκε ένα ξεψυχισμένο «χρόνια πολλά».

«Είσαι ακόμα θυμωμένος μαζί μου; Δεν σου είπε τίποτα ο Τζορτζ;» τον ρώτησε διστακτικά εκείνη όμως ο Φρεντ απομακρύνθηκε χωρίς να της απαντήσει.

Ήταν η ώρα να σβήσει τα κεράκια, όμως τη βοήθησαν όλα τ' άλλα παιδιά καθώς άλλα κεριά έσβηναν μόνα τους και ξανάναβαν.

Αφού έφαγαν και απ' το γλυκό που ήταν τούρτα σοκολάτα με σαντιγί και φράουλες, όλα τα παιδιά κατευθύνθηκαν προς τους κοιτώνες τους.

Τα παιδιά από τους άλλους κοιτώνες άρχισαν να απολογούνται επειδή δεν της πήραν δώρα όμως εκείνη τα καθησύχασε λέγοντάς τους ότι μετρούσε το ότι είχαν δεχτεί να έρθουν στο πάρτυ.

Όταν έφτασαν στον κοιτώνα του Γκρίφιντορ, μόλις μπήκαν στην αίθουσα αναψυχής του Γκρίφιντορ, η Εύα τα έχασε. Ήταν γεμάτη από διαφόρων ειδών και μεγεθών δώρα.

«Όταν μπήκα αυτά δεν ήταν εδώ!» αναφώνησε χαρούμενα.

«Ε, έβαλε το χεράκι της η καθηγήτρια ΜακΓκόναγκαλ!» της είπε η Ερμιόνη και της έδωσε το δώρο της. Ήταν ένα βιβλίο με δερματόδετο εξώφυλλο και κινούμενες εικόνες με τίτλο: «Οι μονόκεροι και όλα όσα θέλετε να μάθετε γι' αυτούς»

«Ευχαριστώ» της είπε η Εύα και την αγκάλιασε.

Λίγο πιο πέρα είδε ένα μεγάλο κουτί με αστραφτερό μπλε περιτύλιγμα. Η κάρτα έγραφε: «Ελπίζω να κερδίζεις πάντα! Μινέρβα ΜακΓκόναγκαλ». Όταν το άνοιξε είδε ότι ήταν ένα μαγικό σκάκι. Και μάλιστα με πέτρινα σκαλιστά πιόνια και μαρμάρινη σκακιέρα. Ήταν πολύ βαρύ αλλά πανέμορφο.

Δίπλα ακριβώς βρισκόταν το δώρο του Χάγκριντ. Η κάρτα έγραφε: «Να τα εκατοστήσεις και… φρόνιμα! Χάγκριντ». Η Εύα χαμογέλασε και το περιεργάστηκε. Ήταν ένας σκαλιστός ξύλινος νορβηγικός δράκος μινιατούρα. Πρέπει να τον είχε σκαλίσει μόνος του, δεν έμοιαζε μ' εκείνους του εμπορίου και έκανε ορισμένες κινήσεις όπως να κουνάει πάνω κάτω τα φτερά του ή να σηκώνεται στα πίσω πόδια του. Η Εύα σκέφτηκε πως μάλλον θα του είχε κάνει μάγια. Υποψιαζόταν εδώ και καιρό ότι η ροζ ομπρέλα του Χάγκριντ δεν ήταν τόσο αθώα όσο νόμιζε. Προφανώς εκεί έκρυβε το ραβδί του αφότου τον είχαν αποβάλει από το σχολείο.

Τα περισσότερα δώρα ήταν γλυκά: κέικ, σοκολάτες, σοκολατένιοι βάτραχοι, φασόλια του Μπέρτι – σ' όλες τις γεύσεις κ.α. Άλλοι της είχαν κάνει δώρο πένες, περγαμηνές, βιβλία ή σετ περγαμηνών για αλληλογραφία.

Ο Λι Τζόρνταν, για ανακωχή από τον καβγά τους, της έκανε δώρο μια ανθοδέσμη με ολόφρεσκα λουλούδια που ονομάζονταν Νέρναλ. Ήταν πανέμορφα, κατακόκκινα λουλουδάκια που όταν τα άγγιζε κάποιος αντηχούσαν σαν μικροσκοπικές καμπανούλες και δεν μαραίνονταν καθόλου γρήγορα. Μπορεί με την κατάλληλη φροντίδα να κρατούσαν χωρίς μεταφύτευση για παραπάνω από χρόνο.

Ο Όλιβερ Γουντ της είχε πάρει ένα σετ από αφίσες των Τσάντλεϊ Κάνον, την αγαπημένη της ομάδα στο κουίντιτς.

Ο Χάρι της είχε πάρει ένα μπλε μανδύα που έπαιρνε όλες τις παρεμφερείς αποχρώσεις ανάλογα με τη διάθεση που είχε κάποιος όταν τον φορούσε και ο Τζορτζ με τον Ρον, της είχαν πάρει μία ολοζώντανη μινιατούρα του μάγου Μέρλιν. ( Ο Τζορτζ ήξερε ότι κάνει συλλογή)

Η Εύα τους αγκάλιασε και τους ευχαρίστησε όλους. Ύστερα απευθύνθηκε στον Τζορτζ.

«Μα καλά πως μπορέσατε να μου τα πάρετε όλα αυτά;» τον ρώτησε.

«Επιστρατεύσαμε όλες τις κοινόχρηστες κουκουβάγιες της σχολής!» της απάντησε εύθυμα εκείνος.

«Α, να σου πω, ο Φρεντ, είναι ακόμα θυμωμένος μαζί μου, έτσι;»

«Τι; Πώς σου ήρθε τέτοια ιδέα;» την ρώτησε απορημένος εκείνος. «Μα καλά, δεν σου είπε τίποτα ακόμα;»

«Τι να μου πει;» τον ρώτησε παραξενεμένη εκείνη.

«Ρώτα τον ίδιο», της είπε δείχνοντάς της τον Φρεντ που πλησίαζε.

Αμέσως εκείνη πήγε κοντά του. «Πρέπει να μιλήσουμε», του είπε κοφτά.

«Τι να πούμε;» την ρώτησε υποκρινόμενος ότι παραξενεύτηκε. «Αν είναι να μου ζητήσεις το δώρο σου, θα είσαι αχάριστη. Μη μου πεις ότι θέλεις κι άλλο δώρο μετά από αυτά..» της είπε εκείνος ειρωνικά.

«Δεν το πιστεύω!» του φώναξε εκείνη. «Εσύ τα έκανες όλα;»

«Ε, όχι κι όλα…» της εξομολογήθηκε ο Φρεντ. «Πήγα και βρήκα την καθηγήτρια ΜακΓκόναγκαλ και της είπα την ιδέα μου… Μετά εκείνη οργάνωσε τα υπόλοιπα.. Εγώ απλά ανέλαβα να κάνω γνωστή σε όλους την ημερομηνία των γενεθλίων σου, έτσι, για αντίποινα..» της είπε και της χαμογέλασε.

«Και τότε γιατί όλο αυτό το θέατρο; Νόμισα ότι δεν θα μιλούσαμε ποτέ.. Ότι ήσουν ακόμη θυμωμένος για…» τον ρώτησε εκείνη μα την σταμάτησε.

«Τι θα έλεγες να τα συζητούσαμε κάπου μόνοι μας; Όταν πάνε όλοι για ύπνο θες να μείνουμε για λίγο να κουβεντιάσουμε;» τη ρώτησε και εκείνη έγνεψε καταφατικά.

Τότε πριν προλάβει να της πει κάτι ο Φρεντ τον αγκάλιασε και του ψιθύρισε: «Είσαι τέλειος!»

«Το ξέρω!» της είπε εκείνος ατάραχος.

«Είσαι απίστευτη ψωνάρα!» του είπε πειραχτικά εκείνη.

«Εϊ, πρόσεξε γιατί θα μαλώσουμε πάλι!» της είπε στον ίδιο τόνο εκείνος.

Η Εύα τότε άρχισε να γελάει και τον παρέσυρε κι εκείνον. Ύστερα την αγκάλιασε και της ευχήθηκε ξανά αλλά πιο θερμά από πριν «χρόνια πολλά».

Όταν πια όλα τα παιδιά του κοιτώνα τους είχαν πάει για ύπνο, κάθισαν μόνοι τους στην αίθουσα αναψυχής σε δύο αντικριστές πολυθρονες.

«Λοιπόν…» άρχισε να λέει ο Φρεντ αλλά η Εύα τον σταμάτησε.

«Κοίτα», άρχισε να του λέει. «Ντρέπομαι τόσο που θα το πω αυτό, αλλά το ξέρεις ότι απ' την στιγμή που έγινε ό,τι έγινε στο αναρρωτήριο δεν μπορώ να σε βγάλω απ' το μυαλό μου;» του είπε με απαλή φωνή.

«Ε, σιγά για έναν καβγά κάνεις έτσι;» της απάντησε ο Φρεντ κάνοντας τον ανήξερο.

«Δε σου μιλάω για τον καβγά.. Σου μιλάω για την αιτία του…» του είπε εκείνη.

«Α, δυστυχώς ή ευτυχώς, δεν θυμάμαι» συνέχισε εκείνος.

«Θες να με νευριάσεις πάλι;»του είπε θυμωμένα. «Η καρδιά μου πάει να σπάσει. Δεν το γλιτώνω το έμφραγμα… Ξέρεις πως ένιωσα όταν είδα στην αρχή ότι δεν ήσουν στο πάρτι; Ή όταν ήρθες κοντά μου και μου έσφιξες το χέρι λες και ήμουν ο υπουργός Μαγείας;»

«Όχι…» της είπε εκείνος. «Αλλά αν φιλοτιμηθείς να μου πεις, μπορεί να μάθω»της είπε ψυχρά τώρα πια εκείνος.

«Γιατί παίζεις έτσι με τα αισθήματά μου; Γιατί με παιδεύεις;» τον ρώτησε ικετευτικά η Εύα. «Να πάρει, Φρεντ, νόμιζα…»

«Τι νομιζες, Εύα; Θέλω να μου πεις πώς νιώθεις για μένα για να μπορέσω και εγώ να σου πω για να λυθεί αυτό που γίνεται εδώ και ένα χρόνο. Για να μπορέσουμε να καταλάβουμε κι οι δυο γιατί τσακωνόμαστε συνέχεια.. Θυμάσαι που με είχες ρωτήσει γιατί; Γιατί τα αισθήματά μας απέναντι στον καθένα μας έχουν αλλάξει. Και θέλω να δω αν κι εσύ νιώθεις το ίδιο που νιώθω κι εγώ…»της είπε σιγανά κοιτάζοντάς την κατάματα.

Η Εύα είχε μείνει να τον κοιτάζει. Εκείνος περίμενε, να πει κάτι αλλά εκείνη δε μιλούσε. Τότε εκείνος ξαναμίλησε.

«Φαίνεται πως όχι..»της είπε λυπημένα.«Δεν πειράζει, εγώ..»αλλά η Εύα δεν τον άφησε να τελειώσει. Του έπιασε το πρόσωπο ανάμεσα στα χέρια της και ακούμπησε το μετωπο της στο δικό του. Ύστερα τον φίλησε απαλά στα χείλη. Τραβήχτηκε όμως σχεδόν αμέσως και τον κοίταξε με φλογισμένα μάγουλα.

Τώρα ήταν εκείνος που δεν μιλούσε. Την κοίταζε άναυδος και απορημένος.

«Τι έπαθες;» τον ρώτησε εκείνη ενώ τα μάγουλά της φλογίζονταν ακόμα περισσότερο. Μετά χαμήλωσε το κεφάλι και είπε με τρεμουλιαστή φωνή: « Μάλλον δεν νιώθουμε το ίδιο, ε;»

Τότε εκείνος της έπιασε το πηγούνι με τα δύο δάχτυλα και την έκανε να τον κοιτάξει. «Νιώθουμε ακριβώς το ίδιο» της είπε και την αγκάλιασε.

Εκείνη κάποια στιγμή αποτραβήχτηκε και τον κοίταξε χαμογελαστή.

«Αυτή, ήταν η ωραιότερη μέρα της ζωής μου…» του είπε γλυκά και τον φίλησε στο μάγουλο και έγινε ξανά κατακόκκινη.

Ο Φρεντ παρατηρώντας την αντίδρασή της της είπε: «Δεν νομίζεις πως πρέπει να ξεπεράσουμε πλέον αυτό το στάδιο;»

«Ποτέ δεν είναι αργά να ξαναγυρίσουμε πίσω» του πέταξε αινιγματικά εκείνη και ύστερα του χαμογέλασε.

Ο Φρεντ κοίταξε το ρολόι του και μετά την Εύα.

«Είναι περασμένες δύο. Πώς περνάει ευχάριστα η ώρα όταν έχεις.. την κατάλληλη συντροφιά, ε;» της είπε εκείνος. «Αύριο έχουμε μάθημα στις οχτώ…Να δω πώς θα ξυπνήσουμε…»

«Ε, μάλλον πρέπει να πάμε για ύπνο..» παρατήρησε μελαγχολικά εκείνη.

«Μην στεναχωριέσαι, αύριο θα έχουμε όλη την ημέρα δική μας..» της είπε με νόημα ο Φρεντ.

«Ε, δεν τρώγεσαι με τίποτα!» του είπε εύθυμα εκείνη και τον αγκάλιασε.

«Καληνύχτα, Εύα μου..» της είπε εκείνος. «Ένα …ένα φιλί για καληνύχτα επιτρέπεται;» τη ρώτησε

«Μην το παρακάνουμε..»του είπε πειραχτικά εκείνη. «Αυριο..»

«Καλά.. τι να κάνω.. θα περιμένω…» της είπε εκείνος και με τον τρόπο που το είπε έκανε την Εύα να βάλει τα γέλια.

«Καληνύχτα» του είπε κι εκείνη και ετοιμάστηκε να πάει για ύπνο στον κοιτώνα των κοριτσιών.

Όμως πριν πάει ο Φρεντ την έκανε να σταματήσει στα μισά της σκάλας.

«Εϊ, Εύα;» της φώναξε.

«Τι;» τον ρώτησε καχύποπτα.

«Κι εμένα μου άρεσε…» της πέταξε πονηρά και έμεινε να την δει που ανέβαινε την υπόλοιπη σκάλα ενώ τα μάγουλά της είχαν βαφτεί ξανά κόκκινα.

Τ Ε Λ Ο Σ

Πώς σας φάνηκε? Κριτικές παρακαλώ! Κι ας είναι και αυστηρές, δεν πειράζει. Από τα λάθη μας μαθαίνουμε...

43


End file.
